Pecados
by LauriS
Summary: Harry está decidido a que su mejor amiga finalmente sepa lo que le provoca, pero no contaba con los siete pecados capitales.
1. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** Porque espero que JK nunca escriba el acto de hacer bebitos con sus personajes, yo me adueñé de mis dos preferidos y surgió esta historia. No pretendo nada a cambio, sólo que sonrías, me detestes o generar alguna sensación en quién lo lea, si alguien lo hace. Pretender que la Warner me compre la idea de reproducir bebes H/Hr a lo largo de el universo es volar jodidamente alto; pero ellos tienen los créditos de los mejores gemidos de la historia, así que también recordemos eso.

**Notas de Laura:** En mis noches insómnicas suelo idear cosas que demoran mucho tiempo hasta llevarse a cabo. Esta vez no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes una de esas tantas locuras que me golpean cuando cae la noche. Este escrito está catalogado como un mini-fic; pues sólo cuenta con siete capítulos; todos interrelacionados entre sí y basándose en los pecados capitales. Sin más, que empiece la historia.

**--------------**

**Pecados**

**Capítulo I**

_La envidia es definida como "Desagrado, pesar, tristeza, que se concibe en el ánimo, del bien ajeno, en cuanto este bien se mira como perjudicial a nuestros intereses o a nuestra gloria: tristia de bono alteriusin quantum est diminutivum propiae gloriae et excellentiae" De esta manera, para saber si la envidia es una falta moral, es necesario investigar el verdadero motivo que produce la tristeza que se siente frente al bien que posee el prójimo. _

**--------------**

**Envidia**

La lluvia penetraba a través de su abrigo con la misma potencia que el ácido.

Los mechones de su cabello azabache desprendían pequeñas goteras y el frío de estar íntegramente empapado lo hacía chasquear los dientes. Oía uno o dos automóviles, casi aventureros, intentando desafiar la tempestad que arremolinaba trozos de papeles y hojas secas en las esquinas, haciéndolas levitar sin necesidad de magia.

Se quitó los lentes para sacarle las fastidiosas gotas que distorsionaban su visión; con el fin de restregarlos en algún espacio recóndito de su vestimenta que no había sido alcanzado por el agua.

Dos manos frías y delicadas como el cristal le taparon los ojos en un intento de sorpresa; pero él hacía años que la esperaba y esa esquina desprotegida había sido tan sólo un pretexto para poder verla después de tantos meses.

-Sólo a Harry Potter se le ocurre que un día como hoy nos juntemos a ordenar su biblioteca- oyó susurrar justo en su cuello; mientras el aliento se pegaba en su piel volviendo más cálido todo.

Harry tomó las manos de ella con suavidad; quitándolas de sus ojos en un intento desesperado por poder voltear y verla.

El cabello de ella parecía tener vida propia debido a la humedad, y a pesar del débil foco de luz en la calle; pudo descubrir que su diminuta nariz, asomada por una bufanda verde intenso, había enrojecido por el clima, mientras sus pestañas eran decoradas por pequeñas gotas que se asemejaban con el rocío matutino.

-Siempre me gustó lo difícil Hermione, deberías saberlo ya - respondió Harry intentando parecer fastidiado, pero con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios. La voz ronca delataba su nerviosismo. Ella sonrió a medida que frotaba sus manos en un intento de encontrar calor, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba suavemente con el codo a Harry en las costillas.

-¿Esperamos a alguien o podemos ir yendo?; me estoy congelando- preguntó Hermione con el dejo de impaciencia que la caracterizaba.

Harry rodeó la cintura de ella con una mano; mientras con la otra volvía a colocarse las gafas en su sitio. Hermione abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.

-Nos vamos a aparecer en mi hogar; no llovía cuando salí de allí, por eso dejé el automóvil en el garage...y espero que Karston Damewood no me golpee por tomarte de la cintura debido a aparecernos - bromeó Harry, crudamente con un hilo de voz, su aliento chocando contra un mechón de cabello castaño. Hermione despegó los labios para contradecir a su amigo; pero él ya había cerrado los ojos y en menos de un santiamén estaban dentro del hogar de Harry.

Para ser preciosos en su habitación.

-Sé que tus intenciones son otras Potter- comenzó Hermione y le pareció extraño e incluso chistoso ver como el rostro de Harry comenzaba a ponerse pálido al ver en qué sitio del hogar se habían aparecido- Pero yo vine aquí solamente a ordenar la biblioteca y conversar un poco con mi mejor amigo.

-Tenía que haber dejado de pensar en ella un momento- respondió Harry dolido por el comentario de Hermione- seguramente deberíamos habernos aparecido por tu cuenta y ya estábamos vaciando estanterías.

-¿Ella?- balbuceó Hermione, mientras quitaba la vista de él y pasaba el dedo índice por el aparador, inspeccionando las capas de polvo- ¿Quién es _"ella"? _

_- _Te lo diré cuando me digas como van tus cosas con Karston_-_ respondió Harry.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó a la altura de los labios. Luego sopló el polvo lentamente, viendo como se iban formando los destellos en el débil haz de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Hermione sonrió por las leves cosquillas del aliento de Harry en su palma; luego abrió la puerta de la habitación y aún teniendo a él aferrado de su mano, salió de allí dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar. Harry la siguió sin siquiera rechistar.

Ella tomó asiento en el sofá, mirando algo aturdida la cantidad alarmante de libros que de encontraban dispersos por todo el cuarto; debería haber unos setenta sobre el escritorio, y la misma cantidad regada por pilas en las sillas. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la biblioteca, que dividida en tres módulos dejaba apreciar los huecos evidentes de los tomos faltantes.

-Esto nos va a demandar demasiado tiempo si queremos hacer las cosas bien; desde ya lo haremos a lo muggle, nada de varitas para trasladar libros; necesitas un fichero y papeles de colores para dividir los libros por temas - argumentó Hermione seriamente, mientras deslizaba un dedo por sobre sus labios buscando aún más concentración.

Harry pensó que de esa manera podría pasar más tiempo junto a ella, así que sólo se limitó a asentir; acercándose a la cocina para preparar unas reconfortantes tazas de café luego de haber estado bajo la lluvia por largo rato.

Ansiaba sacar el tema de Karston, pero no tenía una base en la cuál respaldarse. Sólo sabía de aquel muchacho la escasa información que Hermione le había ofrecido las semanas anteriores vía telefónica. Sabía que trabaja junto a ella en el Ministerio, en la sección del Departamento de Misterios; y también sabía que la había invitado a cenar en varias ocasiones, y aunque en un principio Hermione había rechazado algunas propuestas, luego de un tiempo había aceptado; yendo a cenar con Karston a Wiltons, un prestigioso restaurante en pleno Londres. Además ella le había confesado, luego Harry jurara ver sus mejillas tornarse carmesí a pesar de que sólo era una conversación telefónica, que se había divertido con aquel hombre.

Lo envidiaba.

No podía evitar sentir una punzada en su estómago cuando pensaba en Hermione riendo con aquel _desconocido_; que quién sabía qué intenciones tenía con ella.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Hermione tan sólo como su mejor amiga; sino también como una mujer encantadora. En un momento de su vida, no tenía noción de cuál, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que se sentía sin ella. La necesitaba para tomar decisiones, alegrar sus días o simplemente estar. Por momentos se encontraba deseoso de que llegue el instante de arribar a su hogar para la llamada diaria a ella, o se descubría pensando cómo actuaría Hermione frente a alguna situación que en ese instante lo agobiaba, encontrando así la solución fácilmente.

Nadie lo comprendía como ella y él no se sentía tan cómodo con ninguna otra persona. Hermione lo aceptaba tal cual era, y si bien muchas veces no tenían los mismos puntos de vista; no era necesario fingir nada. Otras veces tan sólo una mirada servía de mensaje, de medio de comunicación entre ellos dos. Así, Hermione fue convirtiéndose en más que su mejor amiga, en más que una mujer. Así fue convirtiéndose en sus pasos, en sus sonrisas y en la muchacha que él amaba.

La convertían en lo que él quería; pero parecía querer otro dueño.

El pitido de la pava lo hizo salir de esos pensamientos por unos instantes. La lluvia, aún más potente que antes, golpeaba las ventanas con total fiereza. Harry tomó dos tazas y sirvió el café; luego volvió a acercarse al sofá, sentándose junto a Hermione.

Ella revolvió tres veces el café y preguntó a Harry si le había colocado azúcar.

-Dos terrones, como te gusta – respondió él, dando un sorbo pausado.

-Bien…-comenzó Hermione nuevamente, acentuando el tono despreocupado y sonriendo pícaramente- ¿ya puedo saber quién es _ella_?

Harry sonrió agradecido. Por fin encontraba la excusa que había anhelado.

-Ya te dije las condiciones Hermione – contestó divertido mientras se frotaba la coronilla, notando que aún tenía el cabello húmedo- ¿Cómo es eso que te divertiste con Karston?

Todo habría salido de maravillas si Harry no le hubiese impreso ese tono de voz a la pregunta. Había sonado a reproche mezclado con duda. Había sonado a envidia. Y Hermione alzó una ceja, entre asombrada y graciosa.

-La he pasado bien Harry, sólo eso – dijo sinceramente, aunque un tanto enfadada- y se supone que mi mejor amigo debería estar alegre por ello- agregó al final, sin poderse contener.

Harry lanzó una leve carcajada irónica; aún embebido en la envidia que le producía saber aquello; ahora confirmado por los labios de Hermione.

Y eso sirvió de detonante.

Hermione se paró con un salto de su sitio y dio tres zancadas hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Tomó un libro especialmente grueso y de espaldas a Harry se mordió el labio inferior para evitar llorar. Nunca había discutido sin sentido con él. Nunca se había comportado tan imbécil y frío. Nunca Harry había dejado de parecer Harry ni siquiera por unos minutos como en ese momento.

Comenzó a ordenar la biblioteca lo más rápido posible, leyendo en voz baja los nombres de los libros y ordenándolos alfabéticamente. Sentía a Harry unos metros detrás de ella, aún sentado en el sillón, mirándola intensamente. Si bien no podía verlo ni siquiera de reojo, notaba las orbes esmeraldas clavadas en su nuca.

Hermione sintió que él se paraba y caminaba en dirección a ella; pero no detuvo el arreglo de los tomos hasta que la respiración de él se clavó en su cuello.

Harry apoyó el mentón en el hombro derecho de Hermione mientras, con suma delicadeza, colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Lo siento- escuchó balbucear a su oído- soy un idiota que no puede estar más de dos minutos peleado con su mejor amiga.

-Estás perdonado- respondió Hermione luego de unos instantes de parecer meditarlo. Luego fue alejándose de él pausadamente, mientras agarraba otro libro depositado sobre una silla y lo colocaba en su lugar.

Un potente trueno los hizo sobresaltar.

Hermione sonrió por el salto que ambos dieron; luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el reloj que decoraba la pared opuesta a la biblioteca. Eran las veintidós horas en punto. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo; no terminarían de arreglar aquello hasta la tarde del próximo día, ella no contaba con el total desorden en cuanto a la bibliografía; así que tomó una considerable cantidad de libros y los colocó sobre las manos de Harry, en son de solicitar su ayuda.

Una hora más tarde ya habían vaciado las sillas, aunque aún quedaba el escritorio, organizar el fichero y colocar los papeles de colores autoadhesivos.

Hermione tenía las piernas cansadas, pero su intención era terminar al menos una gran parte del arreglo para dormir en su hogar unas horas, alimentar a Crookshanks y volver en la mañana siguiente del día sábado, la cual ambos tenían libre por tratarse del fin de semana. Harry, sin embargo, ordenaba todo pausadamente, parecía como si no quisiera apurar las cosas y de vez en cuando movía el cuello hacia ambos lados para descargar la tensión allí acumulada.

Conversaban por breves lapsos, acerca de la lluvia, del trabajo y cuando algún libro escolar caía en manos de alguno de ellos dos; recordaban anécdotas de Hogwarts que habían compartido juntos. Luego de la pequeña –pero no indiferente- discusión el clima se había tornado ameno y agradable; volviendo su relación impecable como siempre, cargada de complicidades, risas y alguna otra lectura de mente en los momentos de silencio.

Fue de un grueso tomo llamado _"Encantamientos para encantar"_ que Hermione había tomando para colocar en su sitio de donde se desprendió una fotografía de su interior, y luego de ondear unos segundos en el aire, calló al piso dejando ver a Harry junto a Malissa Pafford; su compañera durante los recorridos de Auror desde que él había ingresado al escuadrón.

Ambos miraron al suelo en el mismo instante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Ambos se agacharon a recogerla.

Sólo Hermione habló.

-¿Ella es…_"ella"_?- preguntó simplemente, frunciendo el entrecejo unos milímetros.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo Harry, volteando a buscar un pilón de papeles de colores que descansaban en la mesada como excusa para no mirarla a la cara - Ella es Malissa, tú la conoces, es mi compañera de trabajo-.

-¿En ella pensabas cuando arribamos a tu habitación?- retrucó Hermione yendo directamente al punto, no sin antes lanzar un suspiro sonoro, irritada por el fingido desentendimiento de Harry.

Él dejó de respirar unos momentos. Aún de espaldas, etiquetó cinco libros más sin omitir sonido. Seguidamente, volteó para enfrentar la situación.

Se tomó su tiempo para quitar una pelusa al sweater, acomodarse lo mejor posible en el sillón estirando las piernas y descansar la cabeza en el mullido respaldo. Luego, dio unas palmadas al sitio vacío a su izquierda.

-Ven aquí, Hermione- la llamó.

Ella se acercó depositándose a un costado de él, recostando sus rizos en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo como él tomaba uno en su mano y lo enrollaba entre sus dedos en busca de los términos que lo ayuden a empezar. Estaba agotada, pero pensaba escuchar con suma atención cada una de las palabras que saldrían de la boca de él; sus explicaciones.

-Malissa es una gran compañera de trabajo, una buena amiga- comenzó Harry. Tenía la mirada perdida y por momentos cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor la textura del cabello de Hermione entre sus dedos-Durante un tiempo, hace unos años atrás, yo creí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero luego comprendí que no; que sencillamente era mi amiga y el pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella era lo que me había hecho confundirme.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó Hermione en un murmullo.

-Realmente no era importante para mí. Tú la conoces, es simpática y me ayuda mucho en el trabajo, pero en verdad no es más que eso.

-¿Alguna vez…?- intentó Hermione, que entrecerrando los ojos debido a las suaves caricias en su cabeza se acomodó más cerca de Harry- me refiero a… ¿alguna vez han salido juntos?

-Sólo un par de veces- respondió Harry- creo que allí me di cuenta que no era la indicada para mi. Tú sabes que tengo bastantes problemas con las mujeres por ser el _"chico de la cicatriz"_. Sabes que poca gente conoce como realmente soy; y creo que Malissa estaba encantada de tener como compañero a Potter, pero eso no me basta ni me interesa.

Hermione sonrió complacida por la respuesta sincera que Harry le estaba dando. Su mejor amigo era un hombre y un niño al mismo tiempo. Conservaba toda aquella picardía de la infancia, sus ojos eran igual de brillantes y cuando sonreía ladeando la comisura izquierda mientras fruncía la nariz unos milímetros elevando sus gafas, Hermione comprendía que tenerlo a su lado era una de las pocas cosas –de no ser la única- que la hacía sentirse bien y cómoda con ella misma.

-A veces pienso que Karston no se siente realmente cómodo conmigo – dijo Hermione de pronto, como si hubiese guardado aquello por suficiente tiempo y era momento de decirlo. Harry dio una última y profunda caricia a su cabello; luego dejó descansar su mano sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Hermione….- empezó Harry un tanto dubitativo- yo sé que te diviertes con él, pero realmente no me parece indicado para ti.

-Quisiera descubrir si lo es-susurró ella- pienso que a veces no comprende lo que le estoy hablando y asiente mecánicamente sólo para quedar bien.

Harry pensó en ello profundamente. Estaban en silencio tras aquellas palabras, sólo acompañados por el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra el vidrio.

"_Quisiera descubrir si lo es"_

Hermione tenía intenciones agradables con Karston, aunque él no la comprendiera. Y Harry estaba a su lado desde hacía once años, entendiendo siempre a lo que se refería, tratando de no quedar bien, siendo sólo él.

Una punzada volvió a golpear su estómago. Odiaba ese sentimiento que se reproducía en los momentos que se creía incapaz e inmóvil en toda esta situación. Amar a Hermione y no ser correspondido claro que no era genial; pero que ella parezca interesada en otra persona lo hacía aún más patético todo.

Momentos más tarde, Hermione aún con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry, se desperezó. Pasó su vista primero por la biblioteca que aún se encontraba semivacía y rodeada de libros de diverso grosor. Consultó nuevamente la hora en el reloj que decoraba la pared completamente blanca, y descubrió horrorizada que ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Muy despacio, creyendo que Harry se había quedado dormido, se levantó de allí para ir en busca de sus pertenencias y dirigirse a su hogar; pensando en dejarle una nota a su amigo a modo de informarle que volvería a la mañana siguiente para continuar ayudándolo.

Fue una sorpresa que, cuando una vez parada por completo al lado del sofá, él estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos; sus orbes verdes estaban más cristalinas que nunca. Ella le sonrió auténticamente mientras comenzaba a ponerse el abrigo.

-Aún sigue lloviendo – oyó decir a Harry con un hilo delgado de voz.

-Debo alimentar a Crookshanks y dormir un rato. Mañana llegaré temprano para continuar acomodando todo – explicó Hermione a medida que procuraba cubrirse la diminuta nariz con la bufanda que ella misma había tejido.

-¿Tomarás un taxi o prefieres que te lleve?- preguntó Harry.

-No te preocupes, ambos debemos descansar. Creo que por la lluvia que aún persiste me apareceré en mi hogar- respondió Hermione, colocándose el bolso y acercándose a él para saludarlo.

Se dieron un breve abrazo mientras Harry le agradeció por su ayuda. Hermione comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta; dispuesta a cumplir la aparición una vez en la entrada del hogar de Harry, sin embargo él aún no se había movido de su sitio para abrirle.

Fue un breve instante en el que ella volteó para mirarlo, a mitad del recorrido hacia la salida; en el cual notó que Harry seguía dándole la espalda, pareciendo dispuesto a decir algo y no saber como expresarse. No se preocupó lo suficiente, y cuando volvió a voltear tomando ya el pomo de la puerta lo oyó.

-Hermione.

Su voz salió con una total parsimonia digna de la duda impregnada en cada letra.

Pensando en que había dejado algo olvidado, ella giró sobre sus talones.

Allí estaba él, de frente a ella; centrando la mirada en sus ojos que por momentos amagaba hacia otro punto cualquiera.

Existió un lapso de segundos interminables, en el cual el silencio resaltaba la tensión incomprensible, al menos para Hermione. Y luego, todo fue aún más confuso.

-Por favor, quédate esta noche.

**----- Fin del capítulo I -----**

No te quedes así; ¿pensabas que los iba a poner a tener bebitos en el primer capítulo?; quizás en el segundo tienes más suerte.

Si tienes ganas de golpearme por lo feo que está esto, o decirme que le cambie tal o cuál cosa, o darme consejos o lo que se te ocurra; deja un review así me entero. De lo contrario, y si has llegado hasta acá, te agradezco por haber leído.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Rosana (mi beta de siempre) y a Alessia, otra beta de esta historia: Claro que también dedicado a ti; que crees en el amor verdadero a pesar de la agobiante realidad mundial.

Saludos,

Laura.


	2. Soberbia

**Disclaimer:** Nada se ha modificado. Los personajes son pertenecientes a la señora JK Rowling. Como a adoro a dos de ellos me dedico a soñar sin fines de lucro y compartir con ustedes un poco de mi y mis sentimientos. Honor a la Warner por sus créditos también.

**Notas de Laura:** Respuesta a los review debajo de todo. Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que este próximo capítulo que comenzará unos renglones más abajo sea de su agrado, o de lo contrario (en ambas situaciones) me lo hagan saber. Por cierto, si sientes deseos de abofetear a Harry, queda totalmente expreso que yo no recibo los golpes por él.

**--------------**

**Pecados**

**Capítulo II**

"_La soberbia es tal vez una de las formas de expresión más refinadas que tiene la estupidez."_

**--------------**

**Soberbia**

Hermione lo observó fijamente, creyendo que no había oído lo suficientemente bien, que el mensaje había sido distorsionado a causa de la tempestad que continuaba desarrollándose afuera.

Mentalmente barajó algunas posibles respuestas, pero por más que su boca se moviese,

aquella no reproducía ningún sonido. Trató de bloquear cualquier doble sentido que sugería la frase, enfocando su cerebro a repetir una y otra vez _"Es sólo tu mejor amigo; cálmate", _pero la cruda realidad era muy diferente.

No sólo sentía sus manos moverse por el temblor dentro de los bolsillos sino que la aceleración de pulsaciones fue tan repentina que le hacía doler el pecho.

Cuando todo parecía desembocar en un _"¿Qué dices?"_ por parte de ella, Harry sonrió negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Hermione comprendió menos, de ser posible, la situación.

-Sólo pensé que estabas demasiado cansada y preferías quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes; pero creo que estás bastante despierta como para aparecerte exitosamente – dijo Harry.

Ella sonrió con una mueca, dejando en claro con ese gesto que no le agradaba en lo absoluto la explicación que estaba recibiendo por parte de él. Acto seguido saludó con la mano, giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta sonoramente; sin importarle el horario o despertar a algún vecino.

Harry se dejó caer sin cuidado sobre el sofá, rebotando un par de veces y demostrando que no le interesaba que su cabeza colgara del apoyabrazos, o sus extremidades cayeran hacia un costado hasta poder rozar el suelo con los dedos. Sólo tenía en mente una sola cosa, una sola palabra.

"_Cobarde" _

Y para maldición propia la voz de su conciencia seguía siendo idéntica a la de Hermione.

Había sido en aquel momento en el cual Hermione abrió la boca para intentar hablar - sin éxito- que él se había arrepentido de lo dicho. No porque no lo deseara, sino porque había notado la total incertidumbre impresa en el rostro de ella. Tan sólo ese gesto le había confirmado lo que temió siempre: No era correspondido y de haberlo dicho no habría marcha atrás, hubiese roto la amistad profunda que tenía con Hermione. Lo único que la unía a ella.

Suspiró profundo sabiendo que aquella noche no dormiría; que las imágenes de ella se reproducirían hasta el hartazgo en su mente.

Hermione se apareció, aunque le resultó increíble, exitosamente. De no haberse mentalizado por completo hubiese aparecido de nuevo en el hogar de Harry, porque además de reproducir a modo de casete, una y otra vez, aquella simple frase que él había dicho, no quería engañar a nadie: la propuesta además de impactarla por completo, le había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a sus pensamientos.

Se acercó a la cocina cargando a Crookshanks en brazos para dejarlo junto al plato que, segundos antes, había cargado con alimento. Luego abrió la alacena y tomó el frasco de café; comprendiendo que no dormiría aquella noche, y peor aún, que luego de haberse alejado tan sonoramente del hogar de Harry, en horas debería regresar allí.

Momentos más tarde, Hermione tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de madera que rodeaban la mesada de su cocina, dando un sorbo lento a la bebida caliente.

Le hubiese encantado no recordar lo enamorada que estaba de Harry hasta hace unos años atrás, aunque fue inevitable. No era que él ya no le gustara sino que, claramente, sus esperanzas habían desistido por completo de ser más que su mejor amiga.

Habían dormido juntos en La Madriguera en más de una ocasión, ya que el espacio reducido que tenía el hogar de los Weasley no permitía otra alternativa una vez que Fleur Delacour y su hermana Gabrielle se habían instalado en la habitación de Ginny por la relación que mantenía la mayor con Bill Weasley.

Todo había resultado sencillo aquellas veces. Conversaban hasta entrada la noche acerca de los posibles planes que podría tener Voldemort; y a pesar de los ronquidos de Ron –que siempre caía rendido primero en las redes de sueño- ellos continuaban hablando por muchas horas más, hasta que ella notaba que Harry también se había quedado dormido por su armoniosa y leve respiración. Aquellas noches se había levantado varias veces tan sólo para observarlo de cerca, durmiendo de lado, completamente en paz. ¡Eso la hacía tan feliz!

Pero lo que había sucedido momentos antes era diferente, o ella lo había notado así.

No sólo por el tono de voz que había utilizado Harry, sino que sus ojos verdes habían adquirido una expresión diferente, que rayaban entre lo prohibido y lo perturbable.

Al pasar las horas, Hermione se autoconvenció que no había sido nada paranormal la propuesta de Harry, que sus ojos brillaban por el agotamiento físico y que el tono de voz había sido diferente por estar entredormido momentos antes. Al fin y al cabo no era una extraña frase la que había dicho: llovía, era de madrugada y debería regresar sola. Él era su mejor amigo y haberse quedado a dormir allí no hubiese sido nada paranormal. Así que trató de obviar aquel comienzo con el _"Por favor…"_, y trató de movilizar sus pensamientos hacia algún otro acontecimiento.

Al pensar en otras cosas, cayó en la cuenta de que Karston había quedado en llamarla; así que giró levemente la cabeza para encontrar con la vista el teléfono; descubriendo por el titilar de la luz roja que tenía mensajes nuevos.

Hermione se levantó perezosamente, colocó la taza en la pileta de la cocina y se acercó al contestador para oír la voz de Karston.

"_Hola Hermione… soy yo, Karston. No me gusta hablarle a las grabadoras pero como no te encontré en casa decidí dejar este mensaje. Mañana, a las 17 horas, estás invitada a tomar algo en Victory Café, no me digas que no, pues ya he realizado la reserva... Cuídate; hasta mañana". _

Hermione sonrió al escuchar el tono nervioso que tenía el muchacho al dejar el mensaje. Pensó en cancelar la cita ya que tendría que continuar ayudando a Harry, pero Karston ya había reservado un lugar en el sitio y le pareció una falta de respeto negarse; así que le contaría a su amigo el imprevisto, lo invitaría a ir; Harry se negaría a acompañarla pero le diría que vaya, y así ella se dirigiría al café durante unas horas y regresaría al hogar del ojiverde para terminar de acomodar la biblioteca.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana Harry comenzó a desperezarse, modificando la postura y dando algunos pasos para hacer desaparecer el hormigueo en sus piernas. Lo animó un poco el hecho de que sea un bonito día luego de aquella noche lluviosa, pero pronto volvió a pensar que Hermione llegaría en momentos más, incrementando sus ganas de volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer lo que había dicho.

Trató de organizar algunos tomos, pero luego de un instante prefirió desayunar y darse una ducha rápida para aclarar ideas.

Una hora más tarde, el timbre sonó pareciendo más potente por el absoluto silencio. Harry se aclaró la voz, revolvió su cabello y, pausadamente, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola

La cabellera castaña de Hermione estaba amarrada en un simple rodete sujeto con un diminuto palillo de madera. Vestía unos cómodos jeans y un sweater azul profundo. Traía con ella lo que parecía ser un fichero, además de un paquete que por el aroma que desprendía, deberían ser masas recién horneadas.

-Hola- respondió Harry luego de unos instantes y cerró la puerta tras ella- ¿Cómo has descansado?

Hermione hubiese querido explicar que no había podido cerrar los ojos en lo que quedaba de la noche, pero fingió haber dormido reconfortante y profundamente.

Cuando el silencio reinante se volvió tensión ambos comenzaron a hablar animadamente de cosas que resultaban ser completamente superfluas pero que armonizaban el encuentro; modificándose esto momentos después en cual el intercambio de libros, etiquetas y plumas regresó a la normalidad la relación.

-Oh Harry…, olvidé decirte que a las cinco de la tarde debo encontrarme con Karston en Victory Café, ha reservado un lugar- comentó Hermione mientras hojeaba un libro de transformaciones que habían utilizado en cuarto año.- Desde luego que estás invitado.

La conocida punzada golpeó las entrañas de Harry. Trató de mentalizarse para no apretar los puños ni la mandíbula, e increíblemente, lo logró. Se mantuvo un breve rato en silencio intentando hallar una respuesta que no sonara a celos ni tampoco a desinterés; hasta que, de pronto, encontró la solución ideal.

-Genial- dijo Harry súbitamente, a medida que fijaba un papel amarillo brillante en el lomo de un libro- creo que esto de organizar la biblioteca me está agotando un poco, así que con gusto te acompañaré; de paso conoceré a Karston.

De no ser porque Hermione se encontraba de espaldas a él, Harry hubiese notado la desmesurada apertura de sus ojos. A ella le pareció casi imposible que Harry haya decidido ir. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes; eso no iba a funcionar bien, pero ya lo había invitado y nada mejor que la asistencia de él para sentirse completamente cómoda frente a Karston.

Unas horas más tarde, ya agotados, decidieron almorzar. Harry no tenía ganas de preparar comida y tampoco quería que Hermione cocine luego de prestar su ayuda, y más aún, considerando que todavía no terminaban, así que llamó por teléfono al delivery solicitando varias clases de ensaladas y unos trozos de carne asada.

Durante la espera ambos se acomodaron en el sofá para descansar los músculos.

Harry giró un par de veces la cabeza, llevándose una mano al cuello para frotar la zona que le dolía. Hermione lo miró unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír; luego se colocó de rodillas en el sillón acercándose a Harry, hasta quedar en el hueco existente entre él y el respaldo. Llevó las manos cuidadosamente hasta su cuello y comenzó a dar un gratificante masaje a su amigo.

Harry al principio se sobresaltó por el repentino contacto, pero luego se dejó llevar hasta poder relajarse por completo. Resultaba realmente placentera la forma en que las manos de Hermione se movían por su espalda y hombros dando justo sobre los puntos de dolor; para quitarlo de allí con un suave movimiento.

La remera de él realmente estorbaba en la tarea; así que ella decidió bajar hasta la cintura y quitársela, frente a todo el pudor que podría sentir por aquello.

Él se removió inquieto en el lugar frente a este acto. Tomó ambas manos de Hermione por sobre su espalda y la guió delicadamente hacia el omóplato para que quite de allí el nudo muscular.

No existía música alguna en el ambiente, ni siquiera algún sonido que podría fastidiarlos. Allí solamente eran él y ella; como él deseaba.

Esos gestos que de vez en cuando Hermione tenía con él lo hacían mágico todo. No había Karston, ni excusas de libros; ni tampoco debería existir el timbre que acababa de sonar.

Harry tomó su remera y se la colgó al hombro; sonrió a Hermione agradecido mientras notaba como ella dejaba de morderse el labio inferior para responderle el gesto. Luego fue a recibir el almuerzo, maldiciendo interiormente al muchacho que repartía las entregas.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de la cocina, y luego de colocar los platos sobre el mantel comenzaron a comer, mientras intercambiaban algún que otro chiste o comentario.

Entrada la tarde habían avanzado bastante; al menos la pila de libros que decoraba el escritorio ahora contaba tan sólo con unos veinte tomos. Tan sólo faltaba etiquetar aquellos, colocarles el papel identificatorio, para una vez colocados en su sitio, comenzar a armar el fichero.

Cada vez que Harry rozaba a Hermione al pasar por su lado en busca de algún elemento necesario, le resultaba casi imposible resistir el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente y no dejarla salir de sus brazos nunca más; así que agradeció la llegada de las dieciséis treinta horas, horario en el que ambos se comenzaron a preparar para el arribo en Victory Café.

Hermione no tenía ropa allí y no había llevado ninguna prenda para cambiarse, por lo que tan sólo soltó su cabello y se lavó el rostro; preguntándole a Harry si se encontraba bien así o pasaban por su hogar para que pueda modificarse la vestimenta. Él la examinó detalladamente con la vista; midiendo cada centímetro de ella para concluir con un si rotundo que así se encontraba más que bien.

Él optó por unos jean sueltos color azul profundo y una camiseta blanca que Hermione intentaba plancharle con las manos sin éxito, mientras Harry tan sólo reía.

Salieron del hogar del ojiverde al rato. El trayecto fue lo bastante normal de no ser porque Harry hablaba poco; Hermione creyó que se debía a la concentración que tenía que adquirir cualquier conductor cuando se encontraba manejando; sin embargo, las causas eran otras.

"_Bien; cálmate. Hoy lo conocerás" – _se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Una vez en la puerta de Café, Harry estacionó y luego de abrir la puerta de Hermione la ayudó a salir. Tan sólo dieron dos pasos.

Un corpulento muchacho de cabello negro y ojos pardos estaba frente a ellos sonriendo; aunque un tanto sorprendido por encontrar a Hermione acompañada. Ella pareció comprender esto, y luego de depositar un breve beso en la mejilla del hombre, hizo la presentación formal.

-Karston Damewood te presento a Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo. Harry, te presento a Karston, mi compañero de trabajo- balbuceó Hermione un tanto nerviosa por ser el centro de atención unos momentos.

Un breve apretó de manos, seguido de _"Un gusto"_ por parte de ambos, fue la primera interacción que Harry tuvo con aquel muchacho, y tan sólo eso le bastó para saber que en la causa estaba condenadamente perdido.

No sólo él era flacucho y su cabello lucía como si fuera un adolescente rebelde a causa de la indomable coronilla; sino que la vestimenta de Karston – impecable traje, y corbata haciendo juego- marcaban la diferencia. A decir verdad¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió ponerse esa camiseta blanca, y para colmo, arrugada?

Los tres pidieron café. Al principio pareció ser una cita en la que nadie omitiría sonido, pero al pasar el tiempo Hermione logró enfrascarse en una conversación acerca de Objetos Mágicos con Karston, de la cual Harry no entendía absolutamente nada, por lo que se dedicaba a observar el sitio, que ambientado en los años cincuenta y similar a un sótano se encontraba atiborrado de gente.

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?- preguntó de pronto Karston fijando sus ojos en Harry, más precisamente en su cicatriz.

-Soy Auror. Trabajo en el Escuadrón de Aurors – respondió él un tanto molesto por la vista clavada en su frente.

-Ah…-meditó Karston unos momentos- Tareas sencillas es lo tuyo.

Harry alzó las cejas con total incredulidad fingiendo no haber oído bien. Luego observó a Hermione por un momento, buscando en ella un apoyo moral que permita no lanzarle un _crucio _a aquel hombre. Logró calmarse un poco al ver que ella le respondía la mirada.

-Me encantaría que un día de estos invirtamos roles. Quisiera ver como cazas mortífagos- respondió al fin con total sinceridad pero procurando no parecer irrespetuoso.

Karston lanzó una risita leve que no tenía nada de irónica; pero que incrementaban las ganas que tenía Harry de saltar sobre la mesa para estrangularlo.

-No creo que tu lugar sea el Departamento de Misterios- comenzó de nuevo Karston- hay que hacer mucho papeleo y mantener todo en estricto orden. Hermione es muy buena en eso.

-Lo sé- respondió inmediatamente Harry- lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo- se corrigió luego.

Fue ahí donde comenzó una pequeña batalla campal de indirectas en donde parecía que quien sabía más de Hermione se llevaba un premio que constaba en pilas de dinero.

-Un día nos tocó trasladar un objeto, que evidentemente no puedo decir el nombre, y Hermione mintió para que ambos podamos retirarnos antes ya que estábamos cansados. Aunque yo no podía creerlo, mintió por mí también, es una excelente persona.

Harry observó de reojo a Hermione, quien sonreía tímidamente y negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de humildad.

Hubiese enumerado cronológicamente las veces en las cuales Hermione había arriesgado el pellejo por él, no sólo dentro de Hogwarts sino también en situaciones cotidianas o laborales, pero decidió no hacer esto, o evidentemente quedaría aún más soberbio de lo que comenzaba a sentirse, luego de haber retrucado cada una de las anécdotas que Karston había nombrado por una mucho más importante a su parecer. Le hubiera encantado gritarle a este hombre que no tenía idea de quién era Hermione en comparación a él, que nadie la conocía tan profundamente y que si sus intenciones eran buenas, comience por dejar de asentir mecánicamente a todo lo que ella dijera.

-Yo vine a esta cita no sólo para conocer al prospecto de una posible pareja de Hermione, sino que, además, hace dos días que estamos encerrados en mi hogar arreglando mi biblioteca- respondió Harry, tratando no odiar demasiado ese aire de autosuficiencia que lo embriagaba cada vez que le parecía ser más soberbio que aquel muchacho; pero sintiendo la mirada asesina de Hermione clavándose en su mejilla; por lo que trató de evitarla por todos los medios posibles.

-No sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos- dijo Karston, alzando considerablemente una ceja para acentuar su incredulidad - ¿por qué no me lo has dicho Hermione?

Ella balbuceó un par de palabras inentendibles que sonaron a _"no es así"_, _"estás equivocado"_, _"yo te dije que estaba sola",_ pero ninguno de los tres presentes podía estar seguro de haberla oído con claridad. Harry manifestaba un breve sentimiento de culpa que por momentos se desvanecía al saber que había desconcertado a Karston.

-Harry está equivocado- pudo al fin expresar Hermione, que fijó su vista en el muchacho de ojos pardos- si estamos arreglando la biblioteca; el es mi mejor amigo y lo estoy ayudando. Sin embargo vino aquí tan sólo por estar agotado de la organización.

Harry vio brillar los ojos de Karston, comprendiendo que con ese gesto volvía a tener esa cuota de alegría que le significaba poder formar algo, como una pareja, junto a Hermione. Se sintió increíblemente estúpido, desplazado, carente. Comprendió que Hermione no mentiría por él en aquella ocasión; sea él cien mil veces mejor que Karston, o al menos su mejor amigo.

Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba completamanete de más allí.

Se levantó de la silla procurando no hacer tambalear la mesa. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cantidad de dinero suficiente que cubría los gastos de los tres; apoyándola en una diminuta bandeja de plata provista para abonar la cuenta.

-Estoy de más; que se diviertan- dijo mientras hacía un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo. Acto seguido comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, con intenciones de subirse al automóvil y manejar a cualquier sitio que lo mantenga alejado de allí y no sea su hogar; ya que vería la biblioteca a medio ordenar y pensaría en Hermione.

Fue en el preciso instante que Harry colocó la llave del auto en la puerta para poder abrirla en el cual una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué te vas Harry?- indagó Hermione.

Él volteó para mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo casi irónicamente por no creer que ella estaba buscándolo cuando él mismo le había dejado el camino libre con Karston.

- Ya lo dije en la mesa- respondió.

-¿Puedes decirme qué demonios te sucede, quisiera saber porqué te has comportado como un verdadero imbécil durante toda la cita- volvió a decir Hermione, con un tono de voz entre irritado y preocupado.

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta, Hermione?- retrucó Harry, tratando de no gritarle a su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que darme cuenta?- preguntó ella elevando el tono de voz y dando dos pasos hacía él, lo suficientemente enfurecida como para cerrar sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

-¿NO ENTIENDES NADA?- repitió Harry, acercándose a ella a través de una zancada mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE ENTENDER¡DÍMELO!- gritó ella, a medio palmo del cuerpo de Harry mientras este notaba como el rostro de Hermione iba coloreándose de un tono carmín.

De pronto, Harry empujó suavemente a Hermione contra la puerta trasera del auto, haciendo que quede entre él y el metal. Colocó las manos a ambos lados a modo de barrera, y se acercó ligeramente al rostro de ella, enfocando sus ojos en aquel rebelde mechón castaño que rozaba su mejilla delicadamente, a medida que la respiración totalmente agitada de Hermione lo golpeaba en el mentón.

Podía notar la incertidumbre asechando en los ojos castaños de su amiga, aunque todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos. La rabia, aún entremezclada con la soberbia que cargaba; sirvió de impulso.

Y ya no pudo resistir más la tentación, ni los labios levemente entreabiertos de Hermione y ni siquiera lo aferrada que ella estaba de sus brazos, tratando de escapar de esa postura a la cual él mismo la había llevado.

La besó profundamente. Apretando sus labios contra los de Hermione. Ignorando estar a metros de Karston, focalizando cada uno de sus sentidos en hacerla comprender. Sintiendo como su boca pedía a gritos que la de ella se entreabrieran para así dejarlo explorar su interior más profundamente. Notando que los brazos de Hermione que antes estaban fuertemente apretados a él; se iban aflojando, hasta pesar menos que una pluma, a pesar de que ambos estaban estáticos. Cualquier dejo de tensión que había permanecido anteriormente flotando entre ellos, estaba siendo erradicado con ese beso.

Luego de aquellos escasos minutos de satisfacción y entrega; Harry volteó mientras abría la puerta del automóvil.

-Espero que ahora lo entiendas- murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído.

Y se alejó de allí sin ningún destino en particular; pero aún con el sabor de los labios de Hermione impregnado en él.

**----- Fin del capítulo II-----**

Dedicado a mi tan paciente beta de siempre **Rosana**, y a **Glendy** que también ofició de beta, y es una persona excelente y una amiga aún mejor.

Antes que nada quiero que sepan que estoy enormemente agradecida por los reviews; son el impulso perfecto para que de ataquen las ganas de escribir y animarme a poder seguir con esta historia.Quiero que sepan que la soberbia es la "cualidad" de las personas que más detesto en la faz del universo; por lo tanto se me ha hecho totalmente imposible no escribir cinco líneas sin borrar tres. Llegué a encender en mi, sentimientos encontrados; e incluso pensé en saltear este pecado capital, cosa que luego de meditarlo por suficiente tiempo desistí de hacerlo. En conclusión: Este capítulo me costó horrores, espero sinceramente que sea de tu agrado.

Ahora si; ¡respuesta a los reviews:

**DanEmma**: El fic cuenta de siete capítulos; a decir verdad adoro hacer one-shot, pero la primer parte de este escrito (poco antes de la mitad del primer capítulo) era el comienzo de un One-Shot que nunca pensaba terminar, y luego surgió esto. Los pecados, luego explicaré cuales son todos, ya que me lo han preguntado, pero has acertado bastante en una parte de tu mensaje. Me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado; espero que este segundo capítulo también. Saludos.

**Jadis**: Próximamente uno con los pensamientos de Hermione, desde luego. Gracias por tu review.

**Kamijis: **¡jajajaja, inevitable recordar a Brad Pitt ¿no es así?; puede ser que él único que comprenda a Hermione sea Harry, pero no olvidemos que es mutuo. Creo que no fue mucho lo que hice esperar.¡Gracias Kamijis por tu review, nos estamos viendo en LPdF.

**Vangie McDermott**: Hola; espero que te encuentres bien. Me alegra que la idea te parezca interesante, y Harry….Harry es ciego…como siempre. Actualicé lo más pronto que pude; y de nada por el agradecimiento de escribir H/Hr, es lo único que escribo (o trato de escribir) porque es en lo que creo.

**Kry Potter**: No sé si voy a hacer que _"ese par termine junto" _muwajajajaja (a Laura no le cree absolutamente nadie); esperemos que si lo haga, amo a mi shipper así que lo tendré en cuenta. Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado. Una abrazo.

**Alessia**¡Hola Alessita linda!; de nada por la dedicatoria y gracias por ser mi beta. Me sonroja todas las cosas lindas que decís en tu review, ya sabes como soy yo con mi tremenda inseguridad a cuestas. Dices gracias una vez más y no te hablo más P _Lau recuerda aquella promesa que ninguna de las dos jamás cumplió_. Te quiero mucho niña, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Haruko Hinako**: Muchas gracias. Como buena amante del angst prometo no juntarlos tan rápido, pero no aseguro nada, soy más cambiante que el clima UU. Saludos.

**Hermionedepottergranger**¡Vaya nick apapachable tienes!; evidentemente –y que no te quede una duda- esta historia es H/Hr; no escribo otra cosa que no sea mi pareja. No puedo decir el orden de los pecados, pero si te puedo nombrar a todos ellos: Lujuria- Envidia-Ira-Pereza-Gula-Soberbia- Avaricia. Esos son los siete pecados capitales. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y tu review. Besos.

**Mia Arabella Malfoy**¡Oh, lo de los bebitos, menos mal que no los esperabas, lo que pasa es que la idea surgió principalmente para un foro lemon (de hecho se publica allí), pero todavía no pienso hacerlos fabricar bebitos. Pues yo también a veces cometo un pecado capital; pero que se la va a hacer, somos humanos. Millones de gracias por las cosas bonitas que dices. Saludos.

**ProZeuS**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia; y no te impacientes más que aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!; cuídate.

**Eliza Potter (y sus números): **¡Hola Eliza, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que este capítulo también. Te cuidas mucho, y quiero ver más de esos avatars y signatures que haces. Besos.

**Tifanny:** No me tardé demasiado ¿verdad, saludos enormes.

**Eilyn Granger**: Mis noches de insomnio son a veces productivas y muchas otras veces detestables. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya tiene la actualización aquí mismo; muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo; son reconfortantes. Saludos.

**Eliza K Granger**: Evidentemente no es para nada mala idea lo de ponerse a hacer bebitos _Lau agarra su tridente_. Muchas gracias por el Review.Saludos.

**Yo**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y la idea. Espero que este capítulo también te agrade. Saludos.

**Jasire Potter**¡¡AW, primero, millones de gracias por tu review. En segundo lugar, la frase que nombras, pues… después de todo lo sucedido en referencia a esta pareja (H/Hr) el año pasado, y considerando que para mi ellos dos representan al amor verdadero; pues de allí surgió esa frase. Me alegra mucho que la hayas considerado _"Verdadera", _me hizo sonreír. Un beso enorme.

**Kinda-Knr**¡jajajaja, no sé porqué todos piensan automáticamente en "cierto" pecado capital¿será porque yo también lo hice al elegir la propuesta?.Hermione es genial disimulando, nosotras (y muchos) lo sabemos bien. Y luego de eso viene tu parte de decirme cosas lindas que me hace sonrojar mucho; pero por lo que te estoy condenadamente agradecida. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, al menos un poco, y que de lo contrario me lo hagas saber. Te cuidas mucho, muchos besos para ti.

**¡Glendy! Hikari Takaishi Y: **¡ay niña, que no sé cómo empezar para agradecerte tan lindo, extenso, gracioso y apapachable review. Con lo de Helga me has hecho estallar de risa mil veces, es más, volvía atrás tan sólo para repetirlo.Bueno, comprendo lo del título, porque mi mente también voló a mil doscientos lados (mentira, a un solo acto) con Gemidos, (con nombre modificado), así que ya somos dos. Y también eres de las mías con aquello de "lo difícil es lo más delicioso"; las cosas fáciles resultan atractivas sólo por un momento, pero lo que realmente cuesta, nos interesa porque vale la pena _Lau se calla porque comienza a filosofar burdamente_.Los hubiese enredado en las sabanas NOW, pero prefería tardarme un ratito tan sólo porque me quiero hacer la mala y no me sale.Voy a ponerme a conversar largo y tendido con Hermione, preguntándole si no conoce a ninguna Glendy que es su verdadera "rival", nada de Malissa. Así que estás advertida (no sé a quién quiero engañar, si Harry es apretujable).La desconfianza en mis escritos aún no se va, pero bueno, mi inseguridad es algo de lo que tengo que aprender para poder superarme. Así que principalmente millones de gracias por tu review niña.Tu respuesta ha sido ¡CORRECTA, muy bien diez felicitado; te has ganado una vuelta en buckbeak junto con ciertos dos chicos _Lau comienza a envidiar sanamente a Glendy y le pide que lleve anotador para los detalles._No sé por dónde comenzar a agradecerte. Tu visto bueno es muy importante para mi, principalmente porque recalco mi inseguridad, y en segundo lugar porque te aprecio muchísimo y eres una excelente escritora. Pero por sobre todo esto, mil gracias por ser mi amiga; por compartir nuestras locuras, tristezas y demás cosas juntas y por estar tan cerca a pesar de la distancia.Besos inmensos, te cuidas mucho. Altera tus neuronas.

**Hermian Vampiress**: Muchas gracias por tu review; aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, y espero pronto subir el tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo; así que necesito la inspiración de mi lado. Buen año para ti también. Beso enorme.

**pottergirl2491: **Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y la idea originaria. Harry… Harry es traicionado por su "inconsciente" desde siempre por eso se apareció allí _Lau se quedaría un siglo hablando de Harry, su inconsciente y la voz de su conciencia, pero comprende que a nadie le importa mucho esto_. Espero que este segundo capítulo también te guste. Te cuidas; Saludos.

**Eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente, por todas las fuerzas que me dan, aunque quizás ni lo sepan, para seguir escribiendo estas locuras.**

**Saludos**

**Laura.**


	3. Ira

**Disclaimer:** Si; los personajes son de la Señor JK Rowling. Yo adoro a ellos –y sólo a ellos- y me dedico, entre otras cosas, a escribir historias o fanfics. Créditos a la Warner también (ya saben, películas canon en cierto aspecto que nos compete. Amén).

**Notas de Laura:** Antes que nada un enorme e inmenso agradecimiento a quienes siguen esta historia. En segundo lugar, tres mil disculpas por la demora; pero me fui de vacaciones y al llegar, mi amada bebé -léase mi computadora- no funcionaba (si te estás preguntando si absolutamente todo me sucede a mi, no lo dudes más, la respuesta es un SI rotundo). Luego, pues… mi corazoncito ha estado ocupado por demás; él no vive más en Argentina, y creo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad única; si alguien quiere saber más sólo pregunte…aunque lo dudo. Pueden insultarme, pero espero que, de todas maneras, les guste este capítulo.

----------

**Pecados**

**Capítulo III**

_"Las consecuencias de la ira son siempre muchísimo peores que las causas que la provocan."__Marco Aurelio_

----------

**Ira**

Hermione se descubrió de pronto mirando hacia el horizonte, lugar en donde unos momentos atrás; su mejor amigo había subido al automóvil dejándola sola en medio de la acera. Si bien trató de quitar la vista de allí por instantes le resultó imposible; ya que no observaba nada en particular y aún sus piernas flaqueaban por lo sucedido.

Harry James Potter la había besado. Todo había sido completamente extraño, y aunque tratara de convencerse que aquel beso era el resultado de la tensión por la discusión anterior, y que él la había besado a la fuerza; nada estaba más alejado que esta última idea.

Si bien ella sabía que no había correspondido, comprendía que eso sólo se trataba por lo inesperado, pues cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos ya no existía café, acera y mucho menos un muchacho llamado Karston.

Harry era mucho mejor de lo que había fantaseado en varias ocasiones. Sus manos eran aún más cálidas y sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos propios. Por un instante ella había querido salir del leve agarre de él, pero una vez allí no sintió el mínimo displacer como para intentar siquiera hacerlo.

La fuerte bocina de una camioneta la hizo sobresaltar; y luego de pedir disculpas haciendo un gesto con la mano al conductor, Hermione emprendió camino hacia Victory Café, sin saber muy bien qué rayos hacer con Karston y cómo fingir normalidad cuando aún le dolía el pecho por lo sucedido.

Cuando mantuvo contacto con los ojos pardos del muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos verdes que se habían entornado a centímetros de su nariz hacía apenas unos minutos. Hermione notó de pronto como los engranajes de su cerebro buscaban una rápida- y convincente- excusa para poder irse de allí sin parecer maleducada; así que fingió un bostezo.

-¿Te molesta si lo dejamos para otro momento?; realmente Harry es bastante desorganizado y estoy demasiado cansada por el arreglo de la biblioteca en su hogar- dijo de pronto, mientras agradecía que Karston no la conociera lo suficiente como para saber que su nariz milimétricamente fruncida denotaba la mentira.

-Oh no te preocupes- vociferó el muchacho mientras hacía un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al asunto – mañana te invito a cenar en mi hogar, que por suerte está bastante organizado y no deberás arreglar nada; tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No es necesario, tengo deseos de caminar para estirar un poco las piernas- explicó ella, y luego de un cordial saludo en la mejilla se despidió de Karston y caminó rumbo a su hogar.

Era la tercera vez que Harry volteaba hacia la derecha en la misma calle. A decir verdad no pensaba siquiera hacia dónde se dirigía, y aún la esencia de Hermione seguía impresa en sus labios, cosa que no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Estaba completamente enojado consigo mismo, con sus malditos impulsos y con los estúpidos semáforos en rojo que lo hacían frenar violentamente debido a manejar de manera_ imprudente_ frente al total caos emocional que se manifestaba en su interior. Estaba furioso con Hermione que no lo había quitado de allí, que había permitido que él la besara aún siendo su mejor amigo, o eso hasta instantes atrás; antes de arruinarlo absolutamente todo.

Pero lo que más le molestaba de la situación es que aún no podía quitar de su mente los ojos entrecerrados de Hermione frente al contacto de sus labios y la evidente armonía que había sentido en el acto de arrojo al besarla. Sentía aún las manos de ella amalgamadas en sus brazos; la calidez de la zona que Hermione tan sólo había rozado.

"_-Genial, has besado a tu mejor amiga a la fuerza. Eres un imbécil Harry James Potter"-_y ni siquiera quería recordar a quién se parecía la voz de su conciencia.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora de dar vueltas sin sentidos, comprendió; para bien o para mal, que había una sola persona que podría ayudarlo, sin restar que seguramente se reiría de él hasta el fin de sus días; así que manejo hasta el sitio donde seguramente se encontraría, estacionó en el frente y luego de despeinarse inconscientemente la coronilla tocó el timbre.

-Jagriii, ¿omo ash amibo?- lo recibió una cabellera pelirroja, un rostro lleno de pecas y una boca completamente rebalsada de galletas.

-Hola Ron, no estoy muy bien que digamos; debemos hablar. ¿Te encuentras solo?- preguntó Harry, sabiendo desde que la puerta se había abierto que su idea era completamente un fracaso. El colorado se tomó su tiempo en responder, tratando de poder tragar el enorme bolo alimenticio que aún masticaba con cuidado.

-Si; adelante Harry, pasa. Luna se fue hace unos instantes para conseguir el primer ejemplar de _"Doxys: ellas mueven tu coxis"_ en el puesto de revistas y luego irá a visitar a su padre- explicó Ron estrechándole un abrazo a su amigo.

Harry ingresó al hogar con toda la parsimonia que su cuerpo le permitía, y luego de esquivar dos veces la fuerte de posibilidad de salir de allí y echarse a correr, tomó asiento en el sofá anaranjado de su mejor amigo, mientras sus manos se movían intranquilamente cada vez que pensaba en _"¿cómo demonios le digo a Ron que besé a Hermione?"._

El colorado quiso facilitar la tarea mirando fijo unas cuantas veces a Harry y haciendo movimientos con la cabeza a modo de dar el visto bueno para que comience a hablar, mientras él iba en busca de dos cervezas de mantequilla. Harry, sin embargo, cada vez se mostraba más reacio a esa idea.

-¿Has utilizado demasiado tu lengua que no la puede mover?- indagó graciosamente Ron a medida que tomaba asiento frente a Harry y destapaba las dos botellas; colocando una frente a su amigo. El ojiverde de pronto comenzó a ponerse pálido; frente al acierto en lo dicho por Ron.

-¿Recuerdas a nuestra amiga?- comenzó de manera patética Harry. Luego se maldijo internamente por lo idiota de su pregunta. Ron lanzó una carcajada demasiado divertido.

-¿Una con el cabello castaño y alborotado, que tuvo durante unos años los incisivos grandes y demasiado estudiosa?-fingió pensar por unos momentos Ron- Se llamaba Hermione si no me equivoco; y hablamos con ella regularmente así que no sé porqué rayos me voy a olvidar.

Harry dio un sorbo pausado de cerveza, bebiendo del pico. Trató de hacer caso omiso a las burlas de Ron, trató de no odiarse por contárselo al colorado; y por sobre todas las cosas, intentó encontrar una manera decente de explicar lo sucedido.

- Bueno… resulta… yo…estamos arreglando mi biblioteca- empezó el ojiverde notando como ahora Ron se acomodaba mejor en su sitio para oír todo con suma atención.- y antes de eso… verás… hay algo que nunca te dije…

-Si te refieres a que te gusta Hermione lo sé hace tiempo amigo, así que dime algo que no sepa- lo interrumpió Ron, rodando los ojos como si hubiese enfrentado la obviedad más absoluta del mundo. Harry, sin embargo, notó como su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono rojo intenso, ya que pese a su entrada edad, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-Pero…¿y tu?… ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry, con el poco aliento de dignidad que le quedaba.

-Harry, Harry, Harry- comenzó Ron, fingiendo un tono de voz similar al de la Señora Weasley, que a Harry lo fastidiaba en demasía- hay cosas que no necesitan estar tan claras ni ser evidentemente obvias como para darse cuenta. Tan sólo hace falta ver la manera en la que tú la miras, y la incógnita se resuelve.

El ojiverde visualizó algunos momentos en su cerebro para saber de qué forma particular observaba a Hermione, pero no encontró nada que lo haga darse cuenta de lo que Ron afirmaba con absoluta convicción.

Tomó otro trago de cerveza, enfocando sus sentidos, ahora sí, en cómo contaría el imprudente arrebato que había cometido momentos atrás.

-Verás Ron- empezó Harry, luego de unos breves instantes y con la voz ronca a pesar de haberse aclarado la garganta- hoy a la tarde fuimos con Hermione a Victory Café. Allí estaba Damewood, con todo ese aire de supremacía que lo envuelve. Discutimos fingiendo cortesía; hasta que no lo aguanté un segundo más y me fui de allí.

-¿Le dejaste el camino libre?- preguntó Ron seriamente, mientras abría los ojos en señal de asombro ya que esa no era una actitud muy típica de quién peleaba por lo que quería, como Harry.

-Eso intenté hasta que Hermione me siguió. Discutí con ella también y luego…-Harry bajó la vista inmediatamente. Ron era como su hermano, y nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, pero ya era momento de quebrar ese patético aire que él (y sólo él) creía secreto- …y luego la llevé con el cuerpo hacia el auto… y la besé.

Frente a cualquier gesto de desesperación que Harry esperaba de Ron al haber oído eso; fue sumamente insospechado que el colorado haya lanzado un grito al mejor estilo hincha del Quidditch seguido de aventar los puños en el aire a modo de triunfo. En ese instante Harry sonrió brevemente, pero luego volvió a la seriedad.

-Soy un completo demente Ron; besé a mi mejor amiga. ¿Entiendes?; Besé y no _"nos besamos"_, yo la llevé contra el auto, yo no me resistí a sus malditos labios entreabiertos, y yo no pude aguantar mis odiosos impulsos- argumentó Harry mientras apretaba fuertemente a modo de descarga la botella de vidrio ya casi vacía.

-Eres tonto Harry Potter. ¿Acaso no ves como es Hermione contigo?- retrucó Ron no pudiendo contener que sus ojos rueden hasta ponerse blancos.- Mira; yo reconozco que soy algo estúpido, pero creo; sinceramente amigo, que si tu no te das cuenta lo que Hermione hace contigo y para ti, me superas ampliamente.

Harry hubiese golpeado a Ron. No quería que le dijeran aquello que todo el mundo cada vez que lo cruzaba se preocupaba de preguntarle _"¿Tus cosas con Hermione van bien o todavía no te has dado cuenta?"._ Frente a esto él sólo trataba de sonreír cordialmente mientras respondía _"Amigos; como siempre", _a medida que notaba la cara de disgusto de la persona que indagaba.

Odiaba que lo traten de ciego cuando las cosas con Hermione –su manera de interactuar con él- era idéntico al trato con otras personas; o de ser diferente, se debía a su maldito rayo en la frente.

-¿Cómo es Hermione conmigo?- preguntó al fin con un tono de voz sumamente exasperado. No había sido un gran día para él; y a pesar que no era lo suficientemente correcto descargarse con Ron, nadie lo iba a entender como el colorado en esas cuestiones de hombres.

-Eso lo tienes que descubrir tú, Harry. Pero déjame decirte que llevas años sin darte cuenta; aunque nadie te culpa, quizás había otras cosas que tenían más impacto en tu vida. Como…Vol…de…mort.- respondió Ron, aún impregnando el miedo al decir aquel nombre, pese a que ya se sabía que no volvería a resurgir nunca más.

Harry se despidió de Ron dando las gracias y dejando saludos para Luna, luego de prometer una cena entre amigos para realizarse al día siguiente; olvidando el pequeño gran detalle de decirle a Ron que le avise a Hermione para que asista.

Ahora; cuando debería sacarse la imagen de ella aunque sea un momento de la retina, estaba pensando cómo demonios discar su número y sonar lo suficientemente normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Tres veces fueron las que Harry cortó antes de digitar el último número. Cada vez que llegaba a esa instancia, una abundante nube de confusión y temor le arremolinaba los sentidos.

Tomó aire, se rascó la coronilla y cambió varias veces de postura en el sofá, dándose cuenta que la incomodidad residía dentro de él, y no hallaría una posición cómoda hasta que se tranquilice un momento.

Y por fin marcó el siete.

La aparente ola de tranquilidad al saber que iba por el cuarto tono y nadie respondía, sumando esperanzas de que la contestadora lo salve, se esfumó con total velocidad al oír un pausado silencio.

-¿Hola?

Evidentemente su primer impulso fue cortar; pero no lo hizo. Se quedó oyendo la respiración del ella a través del tubo, y luego dos o tres "¿Hola?" más, hasta que antes de que ella cortara por la falta de una respuesta; él respondió.

-Hola- Nunca su voz había sido tan ronca como en ese momento. Incluso el tono había salido increíblemente débil; dudando así de haber sido escuchado.

-…Harry…- fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta; después de comprender que sí lo había oído y que sabía que era él pese a la distorsión de voz.

-Hermione; sólo llamo para decirte que hablé con Ron esta tarde y que mañana nos juntaremos a cenar en mi hogar con Luna, así que queríamos invitarte – explicó rápidamente y sin dejar de lado la cuota de nerviosismo al enfrentarla después de todo lo sucedido ese mismo día.

-Oh; quedé en ir a cenar al hogar de Karston – explicó Hermione. Harry sintió deseos de arrojar el teléfono por la ventana y quizás, no era tan mala idea, tirarse él también.

-Ah- logró responder con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano – No te preocupes, de todas formas no es algo tan importante.

-…Podría ir con él- dijo de pronto Hermione; y a pesar de que Harry no la veía, supo que estaba devorando su labio inferior. El ojiverde logró moderar su temperamento antes de responder.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Hermione; ven con Karston- respondió; tratando de sonar como su mejor amigo de siempre, aunque ahora un gran abismo que los separaba. La conversación no era fluida ni tampoco espontánea. Eso era lo que él había logrado.

-¿Será bueno que nos veamos?- preguntó Hermione frente a todo pronóstico posible.

Harry quedó perplejo en su sitio. No se esperaba esa pregunta. No esperaba que se hablara del tema. Quería regresar el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo; borrarlo con magia.

Odiaba todo lo que implique a él besando a ella; lo bien que se había sentido, sin penas, sin tristeza, sin soledad. En paz.

-Somos amigos, ¿no?- soltó sin pensar. Fue idiota. Fue algo sumamente idiota haber dicho eso; pasar por alto lo sucedido, mientras sabía que si había un momento para hablar de ese asunto, era ese el instante.

-Hasta mañana, Harry- tan sólo oyó, y luego el característico sonido de que habían cortado del otro lado.

Él sostuvo el tubo por unos momentos más; con la vista fija en la nada y pensando en lo sucedido. Luego cortó y se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse en la amplia cama que lo esperaba dispuesta a otorgarle un sueño reconfortante; aunque Harry sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Hubiese sido genial no tener contacto con Hermione durante un tiempo, pero evidentemente, y a pesar de que tan sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas; Harry comenzaba a caer en la cuenta de lo vital que era Hermione en su vida. Quizás sólo para conversar o hacerse compañía; pero ella estaba siempre, incluso cuando no se hacía presente.

Ver los portarretratos con fotos de ellos dos u observar ciertas cosas en su hogar (por ejemplo, el acolchado tejido a mano que cubría su cama) lo llevaban directamente a pensar en ella. Por eso hubiese sido fácil que Hermione no sea como una extremidad de él; de su vida. Pero no; si lo era, y Harry comenzaba a comprender que proponerse olvidarla, además de absurdo, era prácticamente imposible.

Al menos Hermione era más valiente que él en lo que respecta a asuntos del corazón. Ella había sacado el tema; se había abierto a escucharlo a él, y como idiota había desperdiciado la posibilidad; respondiendo aquella trillada frase que en otras circunstancias lo habían salvado de roces y abrazos duraderos, pero luego de robarle un beso era completamente evidente que no iba a funcionar.

"_Somos amigos, ¿no?"_

_-_No. No si amas a tu mejor amiga- respondió en la oscuridad para él mismo aunque en voz alta; y a pesar de que pensaba que no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche, se durmió al instante por el agotamiento físico, pero sobre todo anímico con el que cargaba.

Hermione, esa noche, era el caos personificado. Hubiese querido lanzarle un hechizo a Harry por haber esquivado el tema de manera tan poco sutil luego de que ella se haya armado de total valor para enfrentarlo. Hubiese querido que él dijera _"siento cosas por ti"._

Mentira, no quería eso.

¿A quién iba engañar?; si lo quería.

Crookshanks la miraba determinante desde un rincón como diciéndole que se decidiera. Ella largó un resoplido de disgusto y se fue a recostar. Al día siguiente debería ver a Harry, luego de que él le haya dado ese magnífico beso que de sólo pensarlo le hacía flaquear las piernas.

Y debería ir con Karston Damewood, su compañero de trabajo. Ahora (¿o siempre?) aquel muchacho no era nada más que eso. Si no hubiera sido Harry –con ese beso- las cosas serían completamente distintas. Pero era el mismo hombre por el cual había suspirado en secreto la mitad de su vida; y si él no se había dignado a decir que le pasaban cosas con ella era, claramente, porque no le sucedía nada. Era porque se había celado de Karston como su amigo protector, el que siempre la cuidaba.

Malissa era bella, con un cuerpo particularmente impresionante. Tenía el cabello negro azabache casi tan brillante como el de Harry, y sus ojos eran profundamente azules. Su sonrisa era delicada y aunque se quisiera encontrar algún extracto imperfecto; era una agradable persona, muy simpática y correcta.

Hermione no sabía porqué rayos estaba pensando en ella; pero era lo más próximo a Harry que encontraba; hablando de posibles rivales femeninas. Había salido con él unas cuantas veces según el propio Harry le había comentado por lo que Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que quizás le había mentido en referencia a sus sentimientos por su compañera Auror.

Hermione era simpática, amable, inteligente y punto. No tenía un cuerpo exuberante y sus ojos eran marrón chocolate. Su cabello, como siempre, indomable y abultado decoraba su cabeza con algunos rizos en las puntas. Nada de otro mundo; nada que le pueda interesar a él.

Harry despertó tarde. Eran las catorce horas del día domingo; así que dio un salto y se desperezó; a falta de Hermione debería encargarse él solo de las comprar para la cena; pensando además en qué le gustaría comer a Karston.

-Excremento de hipogrifo- dijo mientras se afeitaba y comenzó a reír luego de comprender que parecía un infante haciendo esas acotaciones para la cena de Damewood.

Eran las veinte horas y Hermione acababa de darse una ducha relajante que no le había surtido efecto alguno.

Horas atrás había telefoneado a Karston invitándolo a cenar con sus amigos… y Harry. El muchacho había aceptado maravillado, quizás pensando que Hermione quería hacer una presentación formal de él como algo más de lo que ella tenía en mente; que claramente era un muchacho desgarbado, con gafas y los ojos más increíblemente verdes que jamás haya visto.

Se vistió perezosamente eligiendo con bastante cuidado las prendas. Un vestido informal hasta la rodilla color lavanda que marcaba sus curvas suavemente y unas botas con taco medio que le resultaban cómodas fue su atuendo. El abrigo constaba de un saco de lana delicada y gruesa del mismo color que el vestido.

Amarró su cabello en un rodete, vislumbrando su sencillo rostro frente al espejo a medida que recordaba el beso que Harry le había dado.

Creyó que, en cierto punto, era masoquista. No quería volver a pensar en esa situación, en Harry o en su maldita sonrisa ladeada hacia la izquierda; sin embargo, no había forma de hacerle entender a su cerebro que no debería pensar en eso.

Comenzaba a estar molesta consigo misma, nunca había tenido una actitud tan manipulable; ella siempre era racional, no podía –ni debía- soñar con los ojos abiertos.

Media hora más tarde Karston pasó a buscarla por su hogar, y luego de saludarse subieron a la camioneta del muchacho para dirigirse, sin más, a la cena en lo de Harry.

Hermione desechó la posibilidad de irse de allí y decirle a Karston que era mala idea, aunque tardó unos momentos más para estar preparada psicológicamente al tocar el timbre.

A los segundos; Harry abrió la puerta.

Nuevamente vestía informal, con unos jeans algo amplios azul oscuro y una camisa aguamarina. Se apoyó en el remarco y entregó una de esas sonrisas que a Hermione lograban convertirla en irracional.

-Bienvenidos- saludó, corriéndose para que puedan ingresar al hogar.

Karston ingresó primero, no sin antes estrecharle una mano a Harry a medida de que trataba de colocar un brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione. El ojiverde fracturó el húmero de Damewood con sólo mirarlo; y luego, cruzó con Hermione la primera mirada de la noche.

Eso sí que podría llamarse, tranquilamente, tensión.

Ninguno supo muy bien de que manera desenvolverse.

Harry dio el primer paso acercándose a Hermione para plantarle un amistoso beso, pero Hermione ni siquiera movió la cara. Finalmente el beso fue un torpe roce de mejillas sin sentido; y que no ayudó en lo absoluto a la entrada en clima un poco más ameno.

Ron y Luna ya estaban allí.

El colorado abrazó a Hermione y estrechó la mano de Karston, no si antes observar a Harry con un gesto de fastidio, que fue totalmente evidente para el resto de los comensales.

Luna dio un breve gritito al ver a Hermione y luego miró con los ojos desorbitados a Damewood para preguntarle, sin rodeos, si lo conocía de alguna parte.

Karston le explicó su labor en el Departamento de Misterios junto con Hermione; cosa que a Luna no le importó demasiado, argumentando que seguramente los objetos de allí no tenían tanto de misterio como las criaturas mágicas de las que hablaba _El Quisquilloso_.

La charla se hizo más amena ya que hablaban todos entre sí, con la diferencia que Harry y Hermione no cruzaban palabra alguna. Quizás alguna mirada de reojo era captada por el otro a lo que, rápidamente, se bajaba la vista fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Tomen asiento- pidió Harry, sosteniendo un vaso que contenía whisky de fuego- iré en busca de la cena.

Todos fueron acercándose a la mesa sin salir de la conversación que se había generado acerca de Quidditch. Hermione no tenía participación; no sólo porque Ron rodaría sus ojos si ella intentaba decir algo del deporte, sino que lo único que conocía de Quidditch era por no perderse un solo partido de Harry en Hogwarts; así que decidió ir a la cocina para ver en qué podía ayudar, venciendo sus miedos y no siendo advertida por ninguno de los que estaban ya en la mesa esperando la cena.

Con un guante de cocina en mano y un delantal a cuadros; Harry Potter estaba de espaldas a la puerta; abriendo el horno.

Hermione no pudo aguantar lanzar una risita al verlo enfundado en ese traje extraño para él, cometiendo así un error.

El pollo adobado cayó al piso, derramando las papas hacia los costados; embadurnando la cerámica- y a Harry- con el jugo de la asadera.

-Me asustaste- dijo él entre risas, mientas despegaba una papa especialmente adherida en su zapatilla.

-¡Oh lo siento tanto Harry!- dijo Hermione con un dejo de desesperación mientras se agachaba a recoger las batatas que decoraban la cerámica, devolviéndolas a la asadera- venía a ayudarte… pero francamente… ¿Desde cuándo usas delantal?

Harry se observó. El verde del escocés estaba completamente alterado por diversos manchones y salpicaduras ocres, que aún goteaban sobre sus jeans. No estaba en condiciones de nada; más que esconderse dentro del horno si es que el espacio reducido lo permitía.

-¿Acaso no puedo ser amo de casa?- preguntó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Digamos que no eres…- Hermione parecía buscar el término exacto para terminar la frase debido al débil entrecejo fruncido que decoraba su rostro- … el _"Rey del Orden"._

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, _"Señorita Organización"_-contestó Harry fingiendo estar ofendido- no todos tenemos esa virtud. Ya encontraré alguna mujer que me ayude un poco.

-¿Qué tal Malissa?- preguntó rápidamente Hermione. Tan _particularmente_ rápido; que desvió la vista hacia la asadera; mientras cerró los ojos en un pedido de que el tono, completamente celoso que le había impreso a la cuestión, haya pasado inadvertido para el ojiverde.

Harry la observó fijamente enarcando una ceja. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Malissa con el orden en su hogar, y peor aún; ¿qué demonios hacían hablando como siempre luego del abrupto del día anterior?

-No creo que quiera- respondió Harry sin entender pizca de la relación que tenía Malissa con su desorganización, a medida que alzaba el pollo aplastado y lo lanzaba, algo melancólico por la pérdida, al tacho de basura.

-¿Tu quieres?- volvió a preguntar Hermione mordiéndose la lengua. Ella era la racional allí, no debería cometer una idiotez tras otra.

-No entiendo una décima de hacia dónde se dirige esta conversación- explicó Harry sinceramente, apoyándose exhausto sobre el refrigerador mientras desanudaba el delantal de su nuca.

-No me hagas caso- respondió Hermione restándole importancia al asunto, acercándose al tacho para arrojar unas cuantas papas.

Una vez que finalizó la limpieza, y después de una breve consulta entre ambos, Hermione hizo aparecer la cena.

Olía exquisitamente bien, pero aún se sentía un tanto culpable por arruinar las dotes culinarias de Harry, aunque no dijo nada acerca del asunto. Y cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa, el ojiverde recibió aplausos de los presentes que no tenían noción de lo que había sucedido en la cocina debido a la apasionante charla sobre el deporte mágico.

Sin embargo; ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No supieron muy bien cómo había sucedido eso, pero ambos sabían que lo que había pasado en la cocina era un secreto que sólo conocerían ellos dos; por lo cual Harry sonrió a Hermione de manera cómplice mientras agradecía el aplauso y ella lanzó una risita casi inaudible.

La cena transcurrió sin altibajos. La charla era simpática y Luna ofrecía todo su misticismo natural, el cual hacía que todos rompan en carcajadas.

Harry por momentos estaba ausente. Quería comprender qué era lo que Hermione había intentado decirle en la cocina acerca de Malissa, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, no hallaba relación alguna.

Quizás Hermione quería que él saliera con Malissa para sentirse más a gusto en su relación con Karston, o quizás, pensaba que era una buena muchacha para que esté a su lado, cuando él sólo pensaba en ella para toda ocasión.

Una vez finalizada la comida, y luego de la sobremesa, Hermione pidió permiso a Harry –que hacía malabares llevando la vajilla a la pileta de la cocina- para poder mostrarle a Karston algunos objetos y libros que tenía en la sala de estar que seguramente le interesarían. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Era imposible decirle que no. Incluso pensaba que si Hermione le pedía que se ponga desnudo de cabeza al piso y dé diez vueltas, él lo haría sin reparo alguno. Algo tenía en sus ojos. Algo que hacía que la manera en la que ella lo miraba, recorriera su médula espinal a la velocidad de la luz haciéndolo asentir.

Ron y Luna habían encendido la televisión dispuestos a mirar una película, que previa consulta, habían arrendado. Harry no veía a Hermione. No es que su hogar fuera demasiado amplio, pero la perspectiva de saber que había pasado ya unos trece minutos y ella estaba a solas con Karston no le daba buena espina.

-Harry, ve a buscar a Hermione y a ese chico que trabaja con ella por favor; estoy ansiosa por ver esta película- pidió Luna, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón algo eufórica por darle play al equipo.

Él no opuso resistencia. Quería saber ¡ya! Dónde se encontraba Hermione y qué clases de objetos suyos le interesarían a Karston.

Fueron tan sólo ocho pasos hasta que el panorama se convirtió en desolador.

Karston Damewood fingía observar algo con suma concentración mientras su mano derecha estaba dispuesta a recorrer, a modo de caricias, la espalda de Hermione.

Y el _¡clic!_ En el cerebro de Harry llegó instantáneamente.

Karston Damewood había conversado en la cena acerca de objetos mágicos mientras le sonreía a Hermione. Había dicho que la comida era sabrosa, pero sin embargo, perjuraba cocinar mejor. Había colocado los cubiertos sobre la pila que llevaba Harry de cierto modo que él pudiera ver su sonrisa burlona dibujarse tras los tenedores. Había molestado a Ron por los tantos que se le habían escapado como cazador contra los_ Rooting Spinnels_. Había observado curiosamente a Luna riéndose por lo bajo cuando hablaba acerca de unas criaturas anaranjadas y diminutas llamadas _Burbber Spurber_.

Y estaba tratando de tocar la espalda de Hermione, abrazándola por los hombros. Mientras que en ese instante la pegaba contra él con un suave movimiento.

Harry no aprendía más; los impulsos superaban ampliamente su parte racional.

Allí estaba; tomando a Karston por la camisa y alzándolo unos centímetros en el aire, para caminar, con el muchacho a cuestas, hacia la puerta.

Luego de depositarlo en el piso y de acomodar la camisa de Damewood, Harry hizo caso omiso al balbuceo de Hermione a sus espaldas, y también, al gesto de sorpresa mezclado con terror que Karston tenía impreso en el rostro.

Cerró el puño fuertemente mientras en su cerebro se dibujaba una y otra vez la escena de la mano de ese tipo girando sobre la espalda de Hermione. Y con un movimiento rápido, lo depositó en el pómulo de Karston sintiendo sus nudillos arder debido al impacto.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES, NO LA TOCAS MÁS ¿HAS ENTENDIDO, ¡VETE YA MISMO DE AQUÍ!- gritó fuera de si, mientras Ron (que había saltado sobre el sofá) se acercaba a separarlos. No hacía falta, Damewood ya estaba subiendo a su camioneta, mientras trazaba un camino con diminutas gotas de sangre que salían de su nariz.

Luna cerró la puerta mientras interrumpía un aplauso solitario que había comenzado cuando él había golpeado a Karston. Harry observó a Hermione por el rabillo de las gafas, ladeadas hacia un costado debido a los movimientos.

Hubiese preferido toparse con Voldemort y ciento cincuenta mortífagos.

El cabello de Hermione echaba chispas o eso parecía. Ron tomó a Luna de la mano y abrió la puerta indiscretamente.

-Hasta mañana- saludó y alzó un pulgar dándole aliento a Harry. No servía de mucho ese gesto.

Ella se acercó a él y Harry pasó saliva; su boca estaba completamente reseca. Nunca había visto a Hermione desprender tal gesto amenazador, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Ron. Los ojos castaños habían perdido todo lo dulce que él lograba encontrarles, y se clavaban sobre todo su cuerpo causándole dolor.

Ella dio un paso mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES, HARRY?- gritó tan fuerte como pudo, hasta casi quedar afónica.

Él buscó un reparo contra la pared y una diminuta mesa. Estar a menos de cinco metros de Hermione resultaba peligroso.

-Lo siento- balbuceó él- pero entiende que estaba tocándote, Hermione.

-¡JA!; ¿CÓMO TÚ AYER, A LA SALIDA DE VICTORY CAFÉ?- volvió a decir Hermione con total sarcasmo- ¿QUÉ SABES TU SI YO QUERÍA QUE ÉL LO HICIERA?

-yo supuse…-trató Harry con un hilo delgado de voz.

-¿TÚ SUPONES?; ¡Pues supones mal, ¿Comprendes?; Que seas mi amigo no significa que debo estar las veinticuatro horas a tu alrededor- lo interrumpió a Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección en la que él se encontraba, separando las palabras en letras a medida que las pronunciaba.

Harry sentía su rostro palidecer. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

Además de dolida, lucía completamente histérica, y a pesar de que tenía razón, él no dejaba de sorprenderse por el estado que tenía. Las manos le temblaban esporádicamente y tensaba la espalda para mantener la compostura. Sonaba firme y decidida, pero la voz se distorsionaba en tonos demasiado agudos. De vez en cuando apretaba los dientes, lo que intensificaba su gesto asesino.

Ya nada quedaba de la dulce, tierna y pequeña Hermione.

-Nadie dijo que debes estar conmigo las veinticuatro horas- reprochó Harry, a pesar de que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo- … aunque no suena tan mal ahora que lo pienso.

Harry creyó que con esas palabras Hermione saltaría sobre él para destrozar su yugular.

La lengua de él había sido más rápida para detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa que asustaba; casi maquiavélica.

-¿Acaso tienes algo qué decirme?- preguntó Hermione, con un tono peligrosamente bajo a medida que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Algo como qué?- indagó Harry luego de pasar saliva. Hermione estaba condenadamente hermosa frente a ese enojo. Su cabello crispaba y se había sonrojado por la acalorada discusión. Dos mechones caían sobre su rostro, y tapaban sus ojos haciendo más intensa su profunda mirada.

-Me lo suponía- dijo de pronto ella arreglando su abrigo- eres especialista para armar problemas, sin embargo no sabes expresar lo que sientes. Eres genial para golpear a un tipo en el rostro por abrazarme, sin embargo tú no me abrazas. Sinceramente, debes arreglar un poco tus ideas Harry… o dejar mi vida en paz.

Y salió de allí aguantando las lágrimas en las pupilas, hasta cerrar la puerta.

**----Fin del Capítulo III----**

Nuevamente este capítulo está dedicado a mis betas; las señoritas **Glendy** y **Rosana**, que siempre me tienden una mano y me ayudan a desarrollar mejor los escritos. ¡Muchas gracias muchachas!. Y también, porque no debía hacer esto, este capítulo está dedicado a **él, **por sacarme las ganas de terminarlo, por hacerme llorar y reír; por trasladarme.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente por los reviews recibidos.

Sinceramente es una alegría entrar a mi casilla de mail y encontrar mensajitos de personas que me alientan a seguir continuando y que les gusta la historia. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, tuve muchas trabas y me costó enormemente desarrollarlo, pero sin embargo; quería seguirlo para ustedes. Y pues, si nos les gusta, también me interesa su opinión, así que no duden, las críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas.

¡Ahora respuesta a los reviews!

**Jasire Potter: **Pues realmente me siento halagada de que, a pesar de que no seas H/Hr este fic te haya gustado. ¿Verdad que es linda la pareja? _:Laura babea recordando sus cuatro años de shipper:_ Para la Lujuria faltará un poquito, pero aseguro que no es el último. Muchas gracias por las cosas bonitas que dice y por el tiempo que dedicaste al leer la historia. Un besote grande para ti.

**Arissita:** Me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo. Realmente nunca supe escribir besos, así que me pone muy contenta que justo te haya gustado eso. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Un abrazo.

**Aiosami:** ¡¡¡Hola Aio!una alegría recibir un review tuyo tesoro. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de la soberbia. Harry con camisa blanca deseos prohibidos ¡jajajaja!. Pues espero que este capitulo también te guste, y si la respuesta es negativa también me lo haces saber. Apapachos.

**Pame-hhr: **Muchas gracias Pamela por tus felicitaciones. Los review me ayudan mucho a continuar pues soy muy insegura con la escritura y con todo, así que te agradezco enormemente que hayas destinado parte de tu tiempo en a leerlo. Un beso grande.

**Hermionedepottergranger: **Y a mí me alegra mucho más que te haya gustado la historia. ¿Imaginas la Lujuria, espero cumplir con tus expectativas cuando llegue ese momento. Un beso enorme.

**DanEmma: **¡Muchas gracias por las cosas bonitas que dices!. ¿Así que piensas que Hermione agradeció su deducción?...seguramente que si. Me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando, y espero que este nuevo capítulo (a pesar de que se haya tardado bastante) también te guste. Quizás en este capítulo sabes más de los sentimientos de Hermione. Te dejo un beso grande, estamos hablando.

**pottergirl2491: **Wow, me has hecho sonrojar. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos lindos que me dices, sinceramente me hacen bien y levantan mi autoestima.Un beso grande para ti, y espero que este nuevo capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Nidpotter: **Mejor tarde que nunca. Me alegra en demasía que la historia te guste y muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por las cosas bonitas que dices. Un abrazo para ti.

**Vale-chan:** Pues después de un tiempito, aquí estoy siguiendo. Espero que te guste. Besos.

**Jades: **¡Hola! Hermione no es lenta, sólo es insegura ;) (Lo siento, me sale por los poros mi amor por ella, jeje). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Danita: Ahora**, con este nuevo capítulo, ya sabes que hizo Harry. Me pone muy contenta que te guste la historia. Millones de gracias por tu review. Un saludo enorme.

**Mia Arabella Malfoy: **Pues no me da lata en lo absoluto porque me encanta leer reviews y saber que le parece la historia a quienes la siguen. No enloquezcas (jajaja), creo que Hermione quizás es más perceptiva de lo que parece. De nada por la respuesta al review, la historia la hacen los lectores así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderles en agradecimiento. Para que lleguen bebitos hay que practicar muuuuchooo _:Laura se frota las manos:._ Gracias por tus cumplidos. Un abrazo gigante.

**Elizabethsach: **Muchas gracias, y disculpa la demora por la actualización. Saludos.

**Yo: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y lo consideres genial. Un abrazo.

**Tifanny:** Pues acá lo continué. Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. Besos.

**Karen: **Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones, por tu grito (jajaja) y por las cosas bonitas que dices de este humilde fic. Cuando llegue el capítulo de la Lujuria veré que hago, pero espero cumplir tus expectativas. Muchos besos y gracias nuevamente.

**Dranzer: **¡Feliz año nuevo para ti también, aunque algo atrasado de mi parte! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y lo de bebitos lujuria…pues puede ser; todo puede ser. Un beso grande.

**Saritaharryherm: **Pues la gula próximamente llegará, para la lujuria habría que esperar un poquito más. Me pone muy feliz que la historia te haya gustado, y deseo que este capítulo también. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Saludos.

**Aniabeta:** ¿Así que esperas la gula?; pues eres la primera, pero sinceramente desde que empecé a escribir este fic, también esperaba llegar a ese pecado, se me hace muy interesante. Me alegra en demasía que la historia te haya gustado y que la consideres original. Muchas gracias por las cosas bonitas que dices del escrito, sinceramente me has hecho sonrojar. Un beso inmenso para ti.

**Lavinia Ainival Malfoy: **¡Como me ha hecho sonrojar tu review, sinceramente dices cosas tan bellas y que me resulta increíble que las digas de esta simple historia, pero a su vez, me hace muy feliz. Es muy real todo aquello que dices acerca de los pecados; siempre alguna vez, conciente o inconscientemente, uno cae en ellos; y eso no es tan malo "Errar humano es". Me he reído mucho con eso de _"malvadamente sexy"_ en relación con Harry. Yo siempre experimento ciertos karmas por un estilo definido de Harrys de los fic (tonto-ciego e impulsivo son mis predilectos) así que me alegra saber cómo ves tú, al Harry que he desarrollado en esta historia. Espero que este Harry ya no sea "mini-salvaje" y disculpa por la tardanza en subir el tercer capítulo. Ojalá que sea de tu agrado también. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un review. Un beso grandote.

**Damaris: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; ojalá que este nuevo capítulo también. Saludos.

**Dragonfly81: **Enormes gracias por todos los cumplidos que le das a esta historia; me alegran demasiado. Jajajaja, es cierto, ya queda menos para que hagan bebitos, si es que alguna vez los hacen :Laura ríe más diabólicamente: uu . Espero que este capítulo tres que has esperado no tan pacientemente te haya gustado. Abrazo de oso.

**Wordenwood:** Hola Juan Diego. Gracias por tu review, y aquí está la continuación (no tan pronto, lo siento). Un beso grande.

**Ginger: **La pereza; gran trabajo habrás hecho. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, prontito llegará aquel que esperas. Cariños para ti, y mil gracias por el review.

**Y pues eso ha sido todo. Un gracias GIGANTE para todos. El próximo capítulo no tardará en llegar.**

**Saludos**

**Laura.**


	4. Avaricia

**Disclaimer**: Hermione Jane Granger; y mucho más en este capítulo, es propiedad exclusiva del señor Harry James Potter. También dicen que la dueña es la Sra. JK Rowling; pero en cuestión de sueños y fics, yo se los pido prestado para cambiar cosas absurdas que no me cierran en sus escritos; todo esto sin ganar un centavo ¿vieron que buenita que soy:P

**Notas de Laura:** Si; me demoré. No estaba en condiciones de escritura pues doña inspiración decidió no visitarme por un largo tiempo y, sumado a eso, el comienzo de las clases llegó a mi vida como una increíble consumidora de tiempo. Lamento haber tardado, pero soy muy insegura y cada vez que avanzaba me replanteaba diez veces si so estaba bien así o debería cambiarlo. No subí esto antes de betearlo dos veces (mis queridas **Ro** y **Glen**) y al menos, hasta que yo estaba algo conforme con el escrito. Aquí, el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, de todas formas me interesa su opinión.

----------

**Pecados**

**Capítulo IV**

"_Esa pasión ardiente de adquirir o conservar lo que se posee, que no se detiene ante los medios injustos; esa economía sórdida que guarda los tesoros sin hacer uso de ellos aun para las causas más legítimas; ese afecto desordenado que se tiene a los bienes de la tierra, de donde resulta que todo se refiere a lo deseado, y parece que no se vive para otra cosa más que para adquirirla."_

----------

**Avaricia**

Se acomodó las gafas en un lento movimiento. Mantuvo su mirada fija en un punto inexistente, mientras las últimas palabras que Hermione había pronunciado, seguían resonando con total claridad en el salón.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá; tratando de encontrar un término que defina su estado. No había que pensarlo demasiado; él estaba completamente lleno de miedo.

El pánico de perder a Hermione era superior a cualquiera que haya podido sentir antes. No era miedo a no poder besarla ni pasar el resto de su vida con ella; no. Era una especie de pavor de pensar que lo que lo mantenía unido a Hermione era una amistad tan profunda y fuerte; que se había formado con cosas tan básicas y sencillas, que sinceramente, si Harry no tenía su amistad no sabría de que manera colocar sus pies en el próximo paso a dar.

Sentía nauseas y su mente giraba sin control alguno. Estaba mareado, solo y en pánico. Genial. Como si fuera poco, si cerraba los ojos, el vacío en su estómago se intensificaba acrecentando las sensaciones.

Él no estaba en condiciones de _dejar su vida en paz_. Él no quería _dejar su vida en paz_; y aunque quisiera, no podría, _dejar su vida en paz_. Hermione era Harry. Ella lo hacía todos los días; y ahora estaba deshaciendo lo poco que quedaba de él.

Hermione cuando llegó a su apartamento era, literalmente, un manojo de nervios. No podía entender con claridad cómo había sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Hacía apenas unas semanas atrás Harry era su mejor amigo; el que la apoyaba en todo momento y compartía su vida con ella. Ahora, no sólo él la había besado deliciosamente y no se había dignado a hablar del tema, sino que; además, había golpeado a Karston en el rostro por una causa –según Hermione- irrelevante.

Era extraño; a pesar de su inteligencia y racionalidad, ella no sabía porqué Harry actuaba de esa manera. En un momento había llegado a ser tan estúpida como para creer que él estaba interesado en ella de una manera que implicaba un paso más allá de lo que era su amistad. Sin embargo, las veces que había intentado ser directa en referencia al tema como para obtener una explicación; las respuestas de Harry habían sido – sino absurdas- negativas en ese aspecto.

Llamó a Crookshanks a un costado de su cama; y luego cerró los ojos, tratando de no sentir ese miedo que se expandía por su cuerpo al recordar las palabras que le había pronunciado a él; por más que quisiera, ella jamás lograría sacarlo de su vida.

Harry no había dormido lo suficientemente bien; cuando a las seis de la mañana sonó su reloj despertador anunciando que debería ir al trabajo.

Se apuró a afeitarse e intentar acomodar su coronilla indomable. Se colocó el traje y pasó la corbata alrededor de su cuello sin entrelazarla; pensando en hacer esta tarea cuando ingrese al edificio del escuadrón de Aurors ya que se sentía ahogado sin necesidad del nudo de tela en su garganta.

Su andar era firme una vez que dejó la camioneta; intentando así olvidar lo sucedido en cada paso que emprendía hacia su oficina.

No estaba de humor; por supuesto que no. Pidió no recibir visitas, y mantuvo una corta conversación con Malissa acerca de diversos acontecimientos sucedidos en la noche anterior; en la cual dos personas muggles habían perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico a causa de una falla –no verificada- en el motor.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu fin de semana?- preguntó Malissa mientras recogía los documentos dispuesta a salir de allí para continuar con el trabajo en su despacho.

-Genial… si descartas que he hecho cosas que en mi vida pensé hacer- respondió Harry con un toque de sarcasmo.

-¿Problemas?-volvió a preguntar Malissa enarcando una ceja.

-Algo así- respondió Harry suspirando a medida que hacía unas anotaciones en el pergamino; dispuesto a no decir nada más de lo sucedido para no recordarlo.

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de quejarte haces algo al respecto?- dijo su compañera. Y la pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que salió definitivamente de allí.

Harry acomodó con mayor precisión la cabeza en el mullido respaldo de su silla giratoria, pensando en las palabras de Malissa.

Eso que había dicho le hacía recordar a Ron en las épocas escolares, pues ahora el colorado tenía su vida diez veces más organizadas que la suya propia. Sin embargo él, a pesar de haber avanzado con total esfuerzo en su vida laboral; en el plano sentimental era un absoluto caos. Ron tenía a Luna… y como ley natural -y ética-; él debería estar con Hermione.

De pronto; al pensar en aquello, saltó como resorte de su lugar, y caminó enérgicamente hacia la puerta, obviando las preguntas que se sucedían a su alrededor cuando transitaba por el largo pasillo que lo llevaban de regreso a la camioneta.

Condujo con precaución hasta detenerse frente al Ministerio. Abandonó el vehículo e ingresó a la monumental construcción luego de obtener el número correspondiente mediante la cabina telefónica.

Un señor de aspecto tosco lo detuvo en la entrada. Harry colocó la insignia en su pecho; debajo de la de Auror y lo miró desafiante. Llegaría allí de todas maneras.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo caballero?- preguntó el hombre, enroscándose en los dedos el tupido bigote que a Harry le traía recuerdos de tío Vernon.

-Comandante de la escuadrilla de Aurors, Harry James Potter. Solicito entrar a la oficina del Departamento de Misterios en búsqueda de la Señorita Hermione Granger- explicó formalmente; aunque con un dejo de impaciencia.

-¿Tiene usted el permiso para entrar a esa zona?- volvió a preguntar el hombre, sin siquiera tensar un músculo. Harry evitó fruncir la nariz y mirarlo a los ojos. Había olvidado ese _pequeño_ detalle.

Blandió su varita por debajo de la manga mientras murmuraba el hechizo por lo bajo. En cuestión de segundos un pequeño trozo de pergamino repleto de sellos de diversos colores apareció en su mano.

-Por supuesto- respondió él, sin poder eludir una minúscula sonrisa- aquí lo tiene.

El hombre ensanchó un poco los ojos fijando la vista en el papel; dispuesto a encontrar el mínimo detalle que le indique que se trataba de una farsa. De todas maneras Harry, para sorpresa de muchos, había logrado tener un excelente séptimo año en transformaciones y sabía que no habría fallas.

-Adelante, por favor. Escalera seis; pasillo dos "b"; gire a su izquierda, luego a la derecha; dos pasos hasta llegar a la esquina. Usted deberá alzar su mano izquierda hasta tocar el pequeño cordel que se deslizará desde el techo. La pintura detrás de usted se correrá. Debe pronunciar la clave deslizando las piezas de madera que encontrará al lado de la vasija de vidrio; abriendo así un anaquel metálico. Podrá ver siete puertas; la que se encuentra detrás de todas es la que usted busca. Dos golpes firmes para ser escuchado, tienen encantamientos contra sonidos - explicó en señor sin titubear; frente a la cara de espanto de Harry al notar que lo de _"misterios"_ y secreto no era un título de mentira.

Cuando hizo la mitad del recorrido ya había olvidado lo que debía continuar. Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos preguntándose si tenía que pronunciar la contraseña dentro de la vasija de cristal; o por sus propios medios.

Probó ambas formas; en el primer intento no sucedió nada, descartando que dos guardias de seguridad corrieron hacia él con las varitas en alto dispuestos a lanzar los _Avada Kedavra_ necesarios para fulminarlo allí mismo.

El alzó las manos y puso cara de circunstancia; explicando lo sucedido, y a pesar de que los hombres parecían desconfiados; luego de comunicarse con otra persona que Harry desconocía por medio de unas diminutas bolillas de color nacarado, lo dejaron proseguir.

Al fin frente a sus ojos se encontraba el bendito objetivo: la famosa última puerta, la cual golpeó dos veces como le habían indicado y a pesar de que esperaba que alguien abriera del otro lado; la puerta se movió sola, dejando entrever su contenido.

Pilas de objetos totalmente desconocidos para él aparecieron súbitamente. Las formas y los colores eran tan variados que le resultaba imposible elegir cuál llamaba más su atención.

Pudo oír una conversación a lo lejos y cuando alzó la vista se topó con dos siluetas; una femenina y totalmente familiar para él, por lo cual emprendió camino intentando no arrojar nada en el reducido espacio libre que tenía para caminar.

De espaldas a él; Hermione hablaba con Karston Damewood en referencia a un diminuto aparato color negro intenso que sostenía en su mano. El objeto tenía siete puntas pronunciadas y una piedra de Jade encastrada en el centro.

Harry carraspeó y los allí presentes voltearon a observarlo tanteando las varitas. Él nuevamente alzó las manos, escudándose.

Hermione parecía sumamente sorprendida y dio un paso hacia delante acercándose a él; para corroborar que en verdad estaba allí. Karston, sin embargo, dio un paso hacia atrás; quizás recordando lo sucedido la noche del sábado.

-Harry… ¿qué haces aq….- Hermione nunca pudo terminar la frase; pues Harry alzó la mano silenciándola y avanzó hasta Karston dejándola estática en su sitio, como si nunca la hubiese visto. Ella se sintió imbécil; y poniendo un particular énfasis en lo que trataba de decir; se expresó.

-Si vienes aquí a armar problemas que nada tengan que ver con el trabajo; puedes salir por donde has entrado- balbuceó sintiendo como su rostro se tornaba rojo al notar que Harry no se daba por aludido.

Él por fin volteó.

-Lo siento Hermione; pero no venía para hablar contigo.- dijo, y luego volviendo a girar hasta encontrarse de frente a Karston; prosiguió- ¿Aceptas un café?

Karston parecía un tanto dubitativo; sin embargo luego de premeditarlo unos instantes, asintió.

Ambos salieron de allí dejando a Hermione en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba la primera vez.

Ella realmente estaba atónita. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. No sólo que Harry haya irrumpido allí para hablar con Karston y no con ella; sino que quería saber absolutamente todo lo posible de ese encuentro mientras ambos tomaban café.

"_¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que a Harry le guste Karston y por eso estaba molesto con él y lo golpeó en su hogar?"_

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos y esa, como otras cien posibilidades, eran las que se le cruzaban por la mente a Hermione; que por más que intentara concentrarse en realizar su trabajo ya que quedaba un largo tramo para regresar a su hogar y pensar con mayor detenimiento, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Harry comenzó a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea lo del café; cuando nuevamente en su camioneta y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar; ninguno de los dos ni siquiera había pronunciado un monosílabo. Pensó que quizás tendría más suerte una vez en el sitio; en donde podría expresarse con mayor facilidad.

-Un submarino; con dos barras de chocolate por favor- pidió Harry al mozo, rompiendo el total silencio. Karston lo siguió solicitando un té de tilo; quizás para tranquilizarse un poco.

El hombre no tardó en traer los pedidos; y mientras Harry lanzaba la segunda barra de chocolate en la espumante leche caliente, Damewood, al fin, se dispuso a interrogarlo.

-Bien; ¿puedes explicarme por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó el muchacho con una profunda mirada de desdén. Harry no dejó de revolver su taza, tratando de integrar los ingredientes.

-Principalmente quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió el sábado; actué como un imbécil- dijo; haciendo una pausa para pasarle la lengua a la cuchara antes de dejarla a un costado – verás, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, y a veces no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien la toque.

-Querrás decir alguien que no seas tú- reprochó el muchacho con un toque de ironía.

-Puede ser- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros; admitiendo lo que decía Karston- quizás no estoy preparado para que alguien le _haga daño_.

Karston abandonó la taza que se estaba llevando a los labios con rapidez; dispuesto a retrucar lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

-Eso es absurdo; yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a Hermione, ella realmente me interesa. Quizás _alguien_ además de mi le ha hecho daño en otras ocasiones – reprochó con algo de impaciencia mientras separaba sus palabras golpeteando con el dedo índice la mesa. Harry enarcó las cejas; incrédulo.

-¿Qué estás intentando sugerir?- indagó, sin poder creerlo.

-Yo nunca la puse en peligro de muerte; por ejemplo- explicó el muchacho en un murmuro que demostraba que no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de decir aquello. Harry lanzó una risa sarcástica.

-Eso es verdad, pero yo a ella nunca… ella lo hizo… yo nunca se lo pedí- explicó Harry mientras algunas palabras de la conversación que había mantenido hace días con Ron caían sobre su mente como bombas atómicas. Karston, sin embargo, dibujó una sonrisa al mejor estiloautosuficiencia.

-Sé quién eres Harry Potter- comenzó Damewood mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- sé que salvaste al mundo mágico de Voldemort, pero también sé que tienes debilidad por el chocolote; y por la tinta invisible. Que adoras dormir más de ocho horas y te gusta la televisión Muggle. Como también sé que tu punto débil se llama Hermione Jane Granger- agregó al final.

-¿Cómo demon…- él nunca pudo terminar la pregunta; pues Karston lo interrumpió.

-Trabajar con Hermione me hace conocer más de tu vida de lo que tú mismo sabes- explicó con tranquilidad, contrastando con la exasperación del ojiverde- y también sé que ella lo hizo porque quería, que tú no la obligaste; pero la posibilidad existe de todas maneras.

-Yo sabía el peligro que corría Hermione- comentó Harry con total delicadeza, como si le explicara a un niño la tabla del cero- de todas maneras ella quiso arriesgarse. Eso la convierte en algo insuperable para mí; y por eso la hace mi mejor amiga.

-Pensé que esta iba a ser una charla sincera- le dijo Karston con una media sonrisa.

-Lo es- respondió Harry, apretando los dientes.

-Si lo fuera dirías que no la frenaste porque era tan necesario para ti que te acompañara como el aire que carga tus pulmones- hizo un breve silencio para darle un sorbo más a su taza de té- además no dirías que ella es tu mejor amiga.

-Hermione ES mi mejor amiga- explicó Harry poniendo particular énfasis en el verbo de la oración; remarcando la verdad.

-Pero eso no descarta que te gustaría que fuera algo más- retrucó Damewood sin quitar la vista de los ojos verdes.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Revolvió su submarino, y observó unos instantes por el ventanal de vidrio a la gente que transitaba por la calle inmersa en sus propios problemas.

-Quizás tengas razón- dijo al fin; mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno, no hace falta ser adivino; se te nota a leguas- respondió Karston, sorprendiendo a Harry por no idolatrarse al recibir su respuesta.

-Esta conversación se está saliendo de contexto- dijo Harry, tratando de obviar su confesión.

-Yo creo que no- explicó Karston haciendo a un lado su taza vacía- creo que vinimos aquí para hablar de Hermione. Alguien tiene que ceder; y tú quieres saber si yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, porque no tienes la mínima intención de hacerte a un lado- Harry parecía súbitamente sorprendido.

-No; no voy a ceder ahora que lo sé- dijo Harry con sinceridad- me llevó mi tiempo darme cuenta lo que significa Hermione para mi, y quizás suene demasiado extremista, pero sinceramente ella es la mujer que quiero para mi.

-Yo no sé si estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado; Harry. Pero desde que te vi con ella, aquella tarde en _Victory Café_, comprendí que había perdido hace tiempo- explicó Damewood; quizás dolido pero totalmente firme.

Harry enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía. El que había estado perdido esa tarde había sido él con esos harapos como ropa; mientras Karston lucía de punta en blanco.

-Creo que te equivocas- comenzó Harry.

-Creo que no viste la sonrisa de Hermione cuando bajaron de tu camioneta- lo frenó el muchacho otra vez- creo que no viste sus ojos cuando hablabas de ella conmigo.

-¿Tu también con eso?- dijo Harry cansinamente. Parecía que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para hacerle recordar lo _bonitos que estaban juntos_.

-Sólo es cuestión de perspectiva- explicó Karston- Bien; estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado; porque ahora también puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Harry pensó que lo primero que haría cuando llegara a su hogar era verse en el espejo; a ver si podría comprender porqué los ojos decían tanto sin necesidad de las palabras.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Harry sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-¿La quieres compartir?- retrucó Karston con una sonrisa burlona. Harry pareció no haber comprendido el chiste.

-En tus sueños- respondió con total seriedad.

Damewood se levantó de su silla y se apresuró a sacar el dinero necesario para cubrir los gastos; quizás recordando que la otra vez no había tenido posibilidad de hacerlo. Harry lo siguió; alzando su mano para saludarlo.

-No eras tan insoportable como creía- le dijo mientras estrechaba la palma de Damewood.

-No puedo decir lo mismo… mi pómulo tampoco- agregó Karston sonriente mientras apretaba con firmeza la mano de Harry- pero si me llego a enterar que le haz hecho algo a Hermione…

Esta vez fue Harry quien lo interrumpió.

-Podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras; pero ten por sentado que no creo que siquiera me roces, no pienso hacerle nada malo a Hermione- explicó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Más te vale- respondió Karston a lo lejos, mientras se alejaba de allí a través de la puerta de salida- y suerte cuando hables con ella.

Fueron esas últimas palabras la que borraron totalmente la sonrisa radiante del rostro de Harry.

El transcurso del día ocurrió sin sobresaltos para Hermione; quien mantenía la mente ocupada en _otras cosas_, nada relacionadas con objetos mágicos y sus destinos.

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora de regreso a su hogar, a diferencia de otros días en los que se quedaba terminando lo que estaba haciendo o realizaba algún que otro papeleo; salió de allí, dispuesta a irse lo más pronto posible.

Revolvía la cena en su plato mientras obviaba la vista de Crookshanks que la miraba a un costado mientras comía su alimento especial.

Ella no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza; necesitaba saber todo lo sucedido, y si bien había abordado a Karston en el trabajo para tratar de sacar algo de información con preguntas al estilo _"¿cómo estuvo ese café?" _su compañero parecía dispuesto a no ofrecer nada más que monosílabos como respuesta. Cada vez que ella había tratado de ser lo más directa posible; Damewood se había rehusado a hablar y le sonreía burlonamente.

Cuando por fin se recostó supo que no dormiría aquella noche; por más que el despertador en su mesa de luz acusaba las veintitrés horas.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?; ¿debo ir? No Hermione, definitivamente no puedes ir a estas horas."_

Por una vez en su vida Hermione no le hizo caso a su parte racional. Luego de dar vueltas interminables en su cama; se levantó. Así como estaba, enfundada en una bata color verde que cubría su pijama; y colocándose una bufanda alrededor del cuello; cerró los ojos con fuerza y visualizó el lugar a donde quería llegar.

Su reloj marcaba exactamente la una de la madrugada.

Una vez allí, trató de no hacer demasiado ruido y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Podía ver a lo largo del pasillo la puerta levemente entreabierta que dejaba entrever la cama desordenada; lo que indicaba que él estaba allí.

Fue una sorpresa que, cuando puso un pie en la habitación; nadie estaba en la cama, sólo las sábanas desarregladas que hacían bulto; por lo que decidió buscar el interruptor.

No tuvo tiempo de encontrarlo. Una mano rodeó su cuello colocando la varita a la altura de la sien. Hermione gritó con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí a esta hora!; lo siento, me has dado un susto de diez mil demonios, pensé que eras una intruso Hermione…y… ¿qué rayos haces en pijamas?- las preguntas de Harry se sucedían una detrás de la otra, realmente parecía impresionado.

-¡Es una bata!- explicó Hermione como si aquello fuera lo único que podía decir con precisión. Harry sonrió; colocándose las gafas que buscó sobre la mesa de luz.

-¿Te ha sucedido algo?- preguntó preocupado aunque aún con un dejo de sorpresa.

-No… bueno, en realidad si… ¿cómo estuvo ese café?- intentó, tanteando el terreno.

-No lo sé, yo pedí submarino- explicó Harry con un dejo de burla. Sabía que ella quería saberlo absolutamente todo y con lujo de detalle, y él no se la haría tan fácil esta vez. Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué tal ha estado ese submarino entonces?; parece que bastante sabroso, tardaron más de una hora- retrucó, explicando con mayor detalle.

Harry se sentó en la cama mientras volvía a dibujar una sonrisa en los labios; ella tomó asiento a su lado, buscando respuestas.

-Si, ha estado sabroso; y parece que estabas impaciente porque Karston vuelva al trabajo- añadió luego.

-No es eso- dijo Hermione rápidamente, poniéndose algo histérica; sabía que Harry estaba jugando con ella por el brillo de sus ojos; pero también sabía que quería respuestas, por lo que comenzó nuevamente - ¿Hablaron de Quidditch?

-No exactamente. Le pedí disculpas por haberlo golpeado- dijo Harry, cediendo un poco.

-Oh… bueno, eso ha estado bien de tu parte. Francamente Harry, no sé qué se te cruzó por la cabeza para actuar tan estúpidamente- argumentó ella, pero luego se sonrojó un poco al recordar que estaba en bata a la una de la mañana en la cama de Harry; ¡como si eso no fuera una estupidez, o mejor dicho, la mayor idiotez que jamás haya cometido.

-Hablamos de eso también Hermione, no te preocupes- dijo Harry aún manteniendo reserva.

-Oh… ¿si?... me alegro… y…- quería seguir preguntando acerca de qué más habían conversado, pero ya no hallaba modo alguno de poder hacerlo _disimuladamente_- ¿y luego de qué hablaron?; claro, si quieres contarme.

-De mujeres- respondió rotundamente él.

Hermione creyó que se iba a poner a llorar allí mismo. En alguna estúpida neurona de su cerebro algo le había hecho pensar – además de que Harry tenía un gusto particular por Karston- que quizás habían hablado de ella. Y él sólo había mantenido una estúpida conversación acerca de mujeres en la que seguramente los senos y las pronunciadas caderas armaban un exquisito ranking en el que ella ni siquiera figuraba en la última posición.

Fingió una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de allí, simulando acomodar el nudo de su bata. Mantenía los incisivos presionados en el labio inferior; sabía que de esta manera lograría frenar las lagrimas al menos un momento más.

-Bien Harry, ahora que ya sacié mis dudas…-comenzó Hermione de espaldas a él.

-¿Tu eres una mujer; no es así?- la interrumpió Harry que ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio.

Hermione podía oír los propios engranajes de su cerebro girando sin control alguno.

-Eso creo…pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar- murmuró con la boca semiabierta, aún de espaldas.

-Honestamente, Hermione ¿de qué otra mujer podemos hablar Karston y yo si no es de ti?- preguntó Harry, sintiendo como sus tripas se revolvían por no poder observar la reacción de ella. Seguramente estaba quedando como el mayor estúpido del planeta tierra.

-Pues…no sé Harry- balbuceó ella; parecía que no podía hablar con claridad; y el ojiverde podía notar la aceleración de su respiración a través de la bata- no soy la única que existe en el mundo, ¿verdad?

Harry respiró profundo. Sabía que lo que iba a venir podía tirar por la borda años de amistad profunda. Tenía miedo; pero también el valor necesario para poder decirlo. Las punzadas en el cerebro le anunciaban que podría desfallecer en cualquier momento, y las puntadas en el estomago se hicieron más pronunciadas cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

Pasó saliva ligeramente; humedeciendo su garganta profundamente seca.

Era el momento.

La frase comenzó débil, pero fue armonizándose en un tono ronco pero que denotaba seguridad.

-Para mi si eres la única que existe en el mundo; Hermione. Te quiero sólo para mí.

**-Fin del Capítulo IV-**

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Un grandísimo gracias a **Rosana** y **Glendy** que oficiaron nuevamente de betas. Gracias por su sinceridad y también por su amistad. Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí sin haberse dormido en el teclado; y para los que lo hicieron ¡Despierten!; ya llega la respuesta a los reviews.

He implementado el nuevo sistema de respuesta, que para quienes están registrados les llegará a su casilla mi devolución al review; y a quienes no, les suplico por favor que me dejen su dirección de e-mail así puedo agradecerles la parte de su tiempo que han dedicado a dejarme un comentario acerca de esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a todos; algunos ya tendrán la respuestas en su casilla, otros, repito, por favor déjenme un e-mail; pues Fanfiction prohíbe la respuesta de los reviews en el mismo escrito; y no quiero tener inconvenientes.

Gracias a: **Hermionedepottergranger, Eylin Granger, Glendy, ****StrellitaKuriel, Nienna Potter, Nidpotter, ****Siara-love****, arissita, k-ta, ****jasire potter****, Vale-chan, tifanny, ****DanEmma****KryPotter****dragonfly81****Wordenwood****Lavinia Ainival Malfoy**

Muchisimas gracias por incentivarme a continuar.

Saludos,

Laura.


	5. Gula

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia; casi en su mayoría, fueron desarrollados por una escritora llamada Joanne Rowling. Tengo una enorme necesidad de entrega para dos de ellos; por la gran alegría, satisfacción y amor que me dan todos los días desde hace años; por eso escribo esta historia. No gano dinero; ni tampoco intento ganarlo. Mi cuota de _trabajo cumplido _es entregar un cheque de sonrisas a cada uno de ustedes, en la medida que esto sea posible. Por cierto; no olvidemos la Warner, que sigue mi –y nuestros- pasos.

**Notas de Laura:** La imaginación viene y se va; así como los minutos se transforman en horas. Realmente muchas veces tengo inagotables ganas de escribir; sin embargo, cuando abro la hoja en blanco, todo se nubla, se vuelve confuso y cierro la ventana con un poco de frustración y otro poco de decepción. Siempre me dedico a escribir one-shot, me resultan más fáciles de llevar; y no tengo que actualizarlos, pero este fic me ha dado muchas emociones y satisfacciones al escribirlo; por lo que: lamento la demora pero, lamentablemente, no se librarán tan fácilmente de mí. Capítulo dedicado a todos los que creen en el amor verdadero; y especialmente a **Glendy**, por su cumpleaños. Gracias por tu amistad, que cumplas mucho más y que esos deseos se cumplan. Ya sabes con qué debes soñar. Que cumplas muchísimos más, y que seas muy, muy, pero muy, feliz. Por otro lado; los que esperaban que Gula se refiera a la comida, pues cierren esta página ahora mismo. Sino, te invito a leer.

----------

**Pecados**

**Capítulo V**

"_El que cae en las tentaciones de la gula, no sólo quiere consumir comida. Quiere, de alguna manera, ingerir todo el universo. Asimilar, hacer suyo, todo lo exterior."_

----------

**Gula**

Nada.

Por unos cuantos minutos eso fue lo que se pudo oír. Ni respiraciones, ni movimientos; ni siquiera el juguetón viento haciendo danzar algún objeto liviano. Todo encajaba perfectamente bien en una dimensión desconocida; en la cual no existían las agujas del reloj, y sólo bastaba un mínimo acorde para hacer estallar la enfática tensión que había en aquella habitación iluminada por el débil foco y la luz nocturna.

Parecía que Hermione había permanecido en la misma posición por horas; y aún estaba de espaldas a Harry, el cual mantenía cerrados los ojos; acobardado más que nunca en su vida, a la espera de una respuesta – o un mínimo vestigio- que le confirmen que había sido él quien había hablado.

Y había dicho _eso_.

El mismísimo Harry sabía que aguardar los momentos, crear climas románticos y declararse adecuadamente no eran cosas muy ligadas a su personalidad. ¿Pero qué diablos se supone que debes decirle a la chica que te conoce más de la mitad de tu vida y poco a poco se ha ido transformando en una extensión de tu cuerpo?

Pero por mil demonios; necesitaba una respuesta.

Sea afirmativa o…_afirmativa_; no se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que perdería si fuese negativa. O si lo había hecho, pero no con absoluta parsimonia.

Y ahí estaba, como un equilibrista a la cima de los edificios más altos; traspasando el espacio que separaba el abismo; sin saber si caería o llegaría sano y salvo a buen puerto.

"_A veces es bueno arriesgar; nunca sabes los resultados hasta que no lo haces"_ – susurró la conocida voz de su conciencia; haciendo acto de aparición tan inesperadamente que a Harry le zumbaron los oídos cuando se quebró el silencio, al menos para él.

Fue ese el preciso instante; en el cual –en la misma fracción de segundo- Hermione volteó y Harry abrió lentamente los ojos.

Allí estaba, frente a él y a la vez tan lejos.

Hermione se mostraba firme pero su rostro no podía definirse más que impasible. Y Harry vio _lo peor_ avanzar hacia él como una fiera indomable; desgarrándole el pecho, agrietándole la respiración.

"_Ella te mandará lejos, no habla, no sonríe, no te ama" – _susurró la voz, y Harry apretó los puños lentamente, esperando encontrar en este gesto algo de fuerza que le permita no desvanecerse ahí mismo. El latido en sus sientes había aumentado estrepitosamente, notaba su rostro palidecer y su garganta secarse por completo; impidiéndole, al menos, balbucear o pasar saliva con normalidad.

Hermione se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, haciendo que recorra con lentitud su labio inferior a modo de caricia. Harry entendió que ella estaba pensando; y por un momento, no quiso saber si tenía una respuesta, o si solamente hacía aquello para quitar la incomodidad entre ellos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- balbuceó tan débilmente Hermione; que incluso ella pensó que no había hablado, su voz completamente lejana.

Harry sintió al mundo bajarse de sus hombros para aflojar la presión. Pero, insólitamente, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Ella no lo había escuchado?; eso sinceramente era el peor chiste de la noche, por lo que no puedo evitar lanzar un ronco rugido enfatizando la frustración.

Se suponía que el tendría que preferir que no lo haya entendido, sin embargo ahora, y luego de experimentar la sensación de estar al borde del precipicio, parecía que hubiese retrocedido, tan sólo para volver a comenzar.

-¿Acaso no me has oído?- dijo claramente, a pesar de que su dicción era inconstante. Ella por primera vez dio un paso hacia atrás; parecía aturdida.

-No…si,..Bueno…verás…no…si…- intentó Hermione. Harry enarcó una ceja; era seguro que ellos se entendían de manera sobrenatural pero, evidentemente, ese no era el caso.

Ella pasó saliva y tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de poder expresarse mejor, a medida que recargaba su cuerpo contra un pequeño espacio de pared entre el marco de la puerta –entreabierta- y el armario.

-Sí te he escuchado; pero ¿eso quiere decir lo que quiere decir o qué quiere decir?- el oír la palabra _"decir"_ tan reiterativamente y a la velocidad descomunal que Hermione había empleado en la pregunta, hizo que, en ese instante, Harry entienda menos que antes la situación.

-¿Cómo lo interpretas tú?- indagó él, cosa que no pareció muy acertada debido a que Hermione puso por unos momentos los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor dime lo que quisiste decir- retrucó ella.

Esa era la conversación más estúpida que habían tenido jamás, descontando la vez que Ron se empeñó a hablar de las posibles flatulencias que podría tener el Calamar Gigante, y los inconvenientes que Hogwarts sortearía con esos_ mini_-tsunami.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por lo desopilante de la situación, lo que otra vez fue un error porque Hermione frunció considerablemente el entrecejo.

-Yo quise decir que te quiero sólo para mi- repitió Harry, levantándose unos momentos para acomodar el tiro de los pantalones azules que usaba para dormir, lo que quizás, le restaba un poco de importancia al asunto, o tal vez; eso era lo que quería él.

-¿Cómo qué?- aventuró Hermione, quitando una posible pelusa inexistente que habitaba en su hombro.

-¿Cómo que _qué_? – dijo Harry dando un paso hacia ella; sintiendo el frío penetrar como agujas por la planta de sus pies descalzos.

-Realmente estoy tentada en lanzarte un _crucio! _– dijo ella de forma exasperada; balanceándose en el lugar, de izquierda a derecha, sus manos retorciendo las puntas de las cintas que anudaban su bata- ya es tarde y mañana ambos trabajamos, quizás sería prudente…

-¿Piensas huir?; déjame explicarte que no irás a ninguna parte –la interrumpió Harry divertido, ahora que esto había comenzado, ya no había una posible vuelta atrás. Hermione lanzó una carcajada monocorde llena incredulidad, enarcando la ceja izquierda tan acentuadamente que se perdía detrás de su flequillo.

-Mi puntaje en aparición ha sido el mejor de Hogwarts…-comenzó ella, soltando la maraña de tela de sus manos y gesticulando a modo de explicación.

-…de los últimos doscientos siete años; lo sé- continuó Harry, finalizando la frase a medida que caminaba hasta acercase más _-y más- _a la muchacha que tenía enfrente; la cual buscaba retroceder, pero sólo encontraba pared.

Él dibujó una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios, y Hermione se debatió internamente entre derretirse ahí mismo o buscar una manera de salir de allí.

Tarde. Harry estaba tomándola por los hombros.

-Si te apareces, me voy contigo –dijo en un susurro ronco, manteniendo la sonrisa pero resaltándola a modo triunfante.

Hermione se sintió realmente estúpida. Él había estado buscando tener contacto con ella para no perderle el rastro, y la muy tonta había caído en los benditos _encantos-Potter_. Sin embargo no pensaba ceder; ni siquiera aunque él la mirara de la maldita manera que ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo; expectante, con su respiración entrecortada y las gafas algo ladeadas hacia la derecha.

Ella pasó saliva ligeramente, intentado pensar. Y de pronto, un destello de luz cruzó por sus ojos, la idea quedó allí, flotando sólidamente en su cerebro.

Gritaría. Fuerte. No porque su meta fuera parecer histérica, sino que eso tomaría de improviso a Harry y ella ganaría un tiempo considerable para sonreírle burlonamente y –acto seguido- desaparecer.

Despegó los labios.

-Realmente no creo que los vecinos se quieran enterar que tan bueno puedo ser en la cama- explicó Harry, quien con sus dedos había capturado suavemente los labios de Hermione con tanta habilidad como si se tratara de una _snitch._

Hermione apretó la mandíbula algo acobardada, ¿por qué demonios él tenía que conocer tan bien su forma de actuar? Sin dejar de tratar de mostrarse tranquila a pesar de no estarlo, llevó su mano hasta la de Harry- que aún permanecía en sus labios- para quitarla de allí.

-No seas fanfarrón –espetó con una débil sonrisa surcando sus labios que le había sido imposible de contener- yo creo que tú eres el que no quiere que los vecinos se enteren; nunca fuiste muy adepto a la vida social.

Él la miró detenidamente; su sonrisa se había desdibujado por completo, y Hermione comprendió que además de haber triunfado en esa pequeña batalla intelectual, él empezaría a hablar seriamente.

-Puedes irte o lanzarme un _Crucio!_ – comenzó, intimidando tanto a Hermione con la mirada que a pesar de haber soltado el agarre de sus hombros ella ni siquiera atinó a moverse y debió quitar la vista de él para observar por unos instantes su hombro descubierto. Claro que era peor; Harry debería aprender a dormir con algo abrigado, o al menos una camiseta, era invierno y ella no tenía intenciones de querer mirar más allá y tentarse con cosas que no debía.

-¿Cuál es la otra opción?- murmuró Hermione.

-Algo que yo no sé hacer bien- dijo Harry, con un amago de sonrisa.

-Expresarte - concluyó Hermione, entendiendo a la perfección

-Claro- dijo Harry más sonriente, y caminando hacia ella. Hermione sospechó que se acercaba para conversar; sin saber cómo, habían terminado bastante distanciados; seguramente por los nervios ella debió dar algunos pasos y ahora se encontraba del otro marco de la puerta, que aún permanecía entreabierta.

Harry la cerró. Ella, por un instante, se sintió presa del pánico. Estaba con su mejor amigo, ya no había vuelta atrás, por más que no dijera nada, se negara o se fuera, todas esas opciones confirmaban lo que ella había descubierto muchos años atrás; más de la mitad de su vida.

-Pero no era precisamente _eso_- Hermione vio la frase deletrearse en los labios de Harry, estaba realmente cerca, por lo que se detuvo a pensar en el significado.

No encontró nada más sólido en su cerebro que los labios de Harry apresando los suyos delicadamente.

Ella estaba estática, con los ojos entreabiertos y seguramente enarcando las cejas debido a la impresión; aunque no le costó mucho entregarse a aquello que había esperado por siempre. Antes de cerrar los ojos y devolver el beso con un poco de violencia que remarcaba el placer, pudo observar los brazos de Harry alzarse, hasta rodearla completamente por la cintura.

Había dejado de ser un juego. Él lo supo cuando ella entreabrió la boca para dejar librado al azar el destino de sus lenguas que seguían explorando con detalle cada sensación nueva.

Ella rodeó el cuello de él al comienzo con temor, pero al sentir la piel descubierta de Harry debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, el calor del tacto la hizo revolver su cabello con algo de desesperación alterando el movimiento con caricias en la espalda.

Las piernas de Harry flaquearon, pero pudo hacer un movimiento rápido que terminó por acorralar a Hermione hasta la pared más cercana en busca de un apoyo. No habían dejado de besarse y a pesar de que el aire comenzaba a hacerse inminente a ninguno le hubiese importado caer muerto allí.

A Harry le importaba poder conocer con mayor detalle la boca de Hermione, pues con cada movimiento nuevo descubría una sensación que no había experimentado antes y que agrietaba su respiración en roncos suspiros dentro de la garganta de Hermione.

A Hermione le interesaba probar el cuello de Harry; y estaba decidida a hacerlo; pero eso interrumpiría el beso y las grandiosas cosas que Harry sabía hacer con su lengua, por lo que aguantó el deseo cuanto pudo. Que no fue mucho.

Cortó el beso con un gemido monocorde y cargando velozmente sus pulmones de aire se centró en el recoveco perfecto que marcaba la mandíbula izquierda de Harry conjunto a su cuello.

Cuando ella comenzó a mover su lengua por allí, Harry balbuceó algo que no sonó a nada más que a placer.

Podía sentir la piel de las mejillas de Hermione quemando sobre él, y entreabrió los ojos, topándose con una mata de cabello castaño que echaba chispas junto con el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione y, mecánicamente, supo que hacer.

Atrapó el lóbulo delicadamente con los dientes y succionó. Un débil gemido que parecía surgir de una dimensión alterna le embriagó los oídos y descubrió, maravillado, cuál era el punto débil de Hermione, cosa que siempre se había preguntado.

La batalla de conocer todo lo posible del cuerpo ajeno –que ya no era tan ajeno; o nunca lo había sido- dio lugar.

Mientras Harry empujaba un poco más contra la pared el cuerpo de Hermione para poder encontrar una postura más cómoda que le permita saborear sus labios, recordó vagamente las innumerables veces en las cuales la escena de un posible primer beso deseado por los dos se habían dibujado en sus pensamientos. Allí también se trataba de sensaciones, situaciones y palabras; de cómo él abordaría el tema, de cómo ella respondería suspicazmente. De cómo, de pronto, el fuego de las velas que los rodeaban; flaqueaba, dejándolos solos, bailando en la oscuridad; mientras la canción preferida de Hermione sonaba en el aire.

Y nada de eso había sucedido, evidentemente; porque él no era de los tipos que planean, y –tampoco- era la clase de muchachos a los que todo les sale bien. Pero Harry podía jurar que nada que en su vida había experimentado se comparaba con ese momento.

Ese extenso momento en el cuál Hermione no estaba envuelta en un maravilloso vestido negro que contorneaba sus curvas delicadamente, ni él olía a fragancia dulzona y varonil era lo que marcaría su vida para siempre; mucho más que esa cicatriz.

Si. Hermione tenía una bata verde de invierno sobre un pijama de calabazas sonrientes y su cabello lucía de mil demonios; además esas pantuflas –Harry se lo había dicho muchas veces- eran realmente horribles. Él por su parte; estaba vistiendo tan sólo un pantalón azul deslavado, que tenía unos cuantos agujeros pero era su consentido para dormir. Para no dejar a Hermione atrás, su pelo rebelde lucía como si se hubiese electrocutado hace minutos.

Y a pesar de todo, incluso la torpeza del choque de sus pies en busca de una proximidad más profunda, era increíblemente perfecto.

Harry concluyó que todo se debía a que Hermione era excepcionalmente imperfecta, y que, esa imperfección, encajaba justo con la de él. Y juntos eran perfectos.

Y él debería dejar de pensar en la bendita palabra _perfecto _para definir el momento; y centrarse a probar otros sitios que aún no conocía.

Hermione, por su parte, sólo podía decir una cosa: Harry. La palabra que la había acompañado más de la mitad de su vida, y que seguiría siendo la primera en surgir de sus labios si él seguía haciendo _eso_ con la lengua sobre su cuello. ¿Acaso nevaba afuera?; ¿seguían estando en pleno invierno o el más caluroso verano había llegado mientras ellos seguían besándose allí? Ella no lo podía precisar con claridad, pero en ese sitio, en ese minúsculo y celoso espacio que se reducía a Harry y ella, comenzaba a hacer calor. Demasiado calor. Asfixiante calor. Excelente y placentero calor que quemaba; desde adentro.

_¿Necesitaba lluvia para apagar el fuego; o aire para avivarlo_? Tampoco podía responder eso; porque, inesperadamente, Harry, balbuceó su nombre en un sonido gutural tan extrañamente sensual que ella se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros temiendo desmayase.

Allí al fin tenía entre sus brazos_ su posesión más preciada_. El muchacho que le había hecho cometer las peores locuras; el que tenía esa inexplicable sonrisa marca Harry con la cual todo conseguía. Y a ella también la había conseguido, desde luego; y no por la sonrisa; o si, pero más que nada por el conjunto de cualidades de Harry que ella sabía de memoria y enumeraba cada noche intentando convencerse de que él era natural; su mejor amigo, y nada más.

Claro que ese discurso cambiaría desde ahora en adelante: principalmente _sí _ era algo más, así que Crookshanks dejaría de mirarla cansinamente cada vez que ella hablara sola en su cuarto con su falso convencimiento. También, era el que sabía todo de ella; el que había donado una suma considerable de dinero para la causa mundial contra el abuso de los elfos domésticos, el que la llamaba por teléfono regularmente y terminaban discutiendo torpemente acerca de quién debía cortar. Era el muchacho que comió una gragea sabor _melaza_ y se intoxicó estando en el hospital por días, con ella su lado. Era aquel que adoraba tanto tocar canciones con las manos y una mesa como instrumento como odiaba –Hermione estaba segura que tenía miedo, pero él negaba esto- las montañas rusas.

Harry era para ella –a pesar de la patética comparación, pero nunca encontró una mejor- la versión viviente de su viejo tomo: _Historia de Hogwarts_. Sabía absolutamente todo de él, incluso las cosas que parecían estar demasiado ocultas, como el diminuto lunar que tenía en la parte trasera de su cuello; o su pasión secreta por los _Murciélagos de Ballycastle_ – súper rivales de los Chudley Cannons- para no desanimar a Ron.

Y todo esto se resumía a dos palabras: Era Harry. O quizás a seis: era Harry el indicado para ella.

Siempre lo había sabido, por eso _esperar_ ya era cotidiano. Pero ahora, cuando ya no necesitaba más palabras porque estaba todo dicho, el momento de esperar había terminado; y comenzaban a arrinconarla otros miedos como si ya era su novia, qué pasaría si llegaban a pelearse o cómo tomarían los conocidos la noticia. Aunque más importante que todo eso era pensar; y no podía hacerlo porque, allí estaba: besándose con Harry Potter. Le importaba un comino deducir si habían pasado _días, meses, años_ haciendo aquello, porque se sentía tan llena y tan bien que la noción del tiempo era algo inexistente.

Sin embargo, hacía falta aire.

Harry quebró el beso arrugando el entrecejo porque –seguramente- no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y debió apoyar una palma en la pared para estabilizarse, recargando sus pulmones con una gigante bocanada. Hermione, por su parte, parecía verdaderamente aturdida.

Se suponía que el primer beso debería ser pausado y delicado; pidiendo permisos que ya mucho antes le habían sido otorgados, y hacer caricias momentáneamente. Pero no había sido así. Lo que había sucedido hace momentos podría haberse traducido tranquilamente como desesperación, sumada con ganas reprimidas de antaño.

-Bien…- balbuceó Hermione aún retomando el aliento; no tenía idea de qué decir, y eso no era nada bueno en ella- creo que te referías _a otra cosa_ que no sabías hacer muy bien.

Harry tardó unos momentos en comprender, intentando reprimir los impulsos que se sucedían para que se repita la acción.

-Te he engañado- contestó con una sonrisa ladeada hacia la izquierda. Parecía como que ninguno le dos sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Totalmente- respondió Hermione, dando un paso inestable hacia la cama para poder tomar asiento- dijiste que no lo sabías hacer bien. Irás directo al infierno por mentir.

Harry tomó asiento junto a ella mientras lanzaba una carcajada. Una vez allí, tomó un mechón de cabello castaño y comenzó a enrollarlo entre sus dedos, suavemente.

-Creo que es momento de volver a lo que verdaderamente, y estoy segura, no sabes hacer- continuó Hermione algo intimidada pero mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que hablemos, ¿qué quieres saber de mi que no sepas, dudo que exista algo…- preguntó Harry en un susurro imperceptible para no romper aquel clima especial.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, algo insegura de querer saber la verdad. Seguía teniendo miedo pese a todo. El dolor en la boca del estómago comenzaba a acrecentarse, y el recordar lo que había sucedido hacía solo instantes la mareaba por momentos. Sus labios hinchados y profundamente rojos permanecían apretados, mientras sus incisivos presionaban el inferior tratando de encontrar estabilidad.

Harry acomodó el armazón de sus gafas nuevamente hacia el puente de la nariz que con tanto movimiento estaban torcidas; y luego la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que por lo que dice tu mirada quieres que te diga qué es lo que me pasa.- dijo al fin, sin detener las caricias en el cabello de Hermione.

-Supongo que mi mirada está en lo correcto- argumentó Hermione, sin poderse contener de trazar una floritura sobre la palma de Harry que descansaba en su cabello.

-Soy muy malo para estas cosas, así que si digo algo descabellado, por favor hazme callar- comenzó Harry, excusándose. Sin embargo no estaba nervioso y mucho menos temeroso de fallar; porque él era así, y Hermione lo comprendía y aceptaba de esa manera.- Podría empezar con que me gustas, que seguramente debes saberlo porque sino no te hubiese besado por segunda vez.

Hermione abrió la boca, posiblemente para retrucar, pero Harry la interrumpió, ahora que había comenzado era todo mucho más fácil.

-Sé que la primera vez fue una de las tonterías más grandes que hice, pero realmente deseaba hacerlo. Veía como todo mi mundo estaba siendo usurpado por Karston, y aunque suene egoísta estaba totalmente perdido. Ya sabía que me gustabas desde hace mucho, Hermione; pero ese fue el detonante perfecto para demostrarlo- Harry hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos y besarla en un sencillo, cálido roce de labios- Así estaba yo, por años, temeroso de que en mis gestos se note lo que sentía y perderte… no podía permitirme perderte. Pero tampoco podía seguir así, entonces inventé la excusa de que me ayudes con la biblioteca; libros y Hermione se llevan realmente bien.

-¿Me estás intentando decir que ordené unos trescientos libros tan sólo por una excusa?- lo interrumpió Hermione nuevamente- ¡Y como una gran estúpida traje papeles de colores para identificarlos!

-En verdad necesitaba ordenar la biblioteca, pero para mi era mucho más fácil si tú estabas allí; no importaba haciendo qué, siempre me fue todo más fácil contigo a mi lado. Bien… estábamos en que me gustas desde una época lejana que ya no puedo precisar porque creo que es desde siempre- prosiguió Harry hablando despacio- pero seguramente que me gustas no es novedad porque ya te lo dije en quinto año; la noticia es que, como seguramente sabrás, te amo, Hermione.

Ella hizo un movimiento brusco, que la quitó rápidamente del hombro de Harry para poder mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión inescrutable, pero se mostraba verdaderamente radiante. Él entendió ese gesto a la perfección, como tantas otras veces.

-No sólo te amo, como lo estás viendo en mi rostro. Eres tú. Es la forma en que haces que todo sea más llevadero para mi; tu manera de expresarte, tus manías, tus defectos, esas horribles pantuflas que llevas puestas, la manera en que me miras. Toda, toda tú. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?- finalizó Harry, asombrado. Hermione tardó en responder, parecía impresionada.

-Creo que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando que tú no te des cuenta que te amaba- murmuró débilmente, con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente.

-¿Me amas?- volvió a preguntar Harry, más para confirmación y asimilación propia de esas palabras que por dudar haber escuchado con claridad.

-Más que a nada –respondió Hermione- y también creo que desde siempre. Hubo un tiempo en que me resigné a ti, a ser siempre tu mejor amiga; que no es un título que me moleste, pero me hubiese gustado ser algo más.

-Lo eres- la interrumpió Harry, acostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione, pudiendo ver con perfecta claridad el mentón delicado y los movimientos de sus labios- y esto no se trata de ahora; de nuestro primer beso, de nuestro próximos besos, ni de nuestra futura convivencia, matrimonio e hijos; sino de que siempre, más allá de ser mi mejor amiga, tuvimos una especie de conexión especial y lo sabes.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Él había hablado de futuros besos, convivencia e hijos con tanta decisión y parsimonia que parecía un relato de partido de Quidditch, aunque evidentemente mucho más emocionante. ¿Acaso Harry quería casarse con ella, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué yo?- balbuceó Hermione totalmente incrédula.

-Esa es un pregunta que debería hacerte yo a ti, realmente no creo que ser un buen partido para la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra- explicó Harry, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

-¡Exageras!- exclamó Hermione en un agudo chillido –yo soy una sabelotodo.

-Creo que los dos tenemos grandes problemas de autoestima- sentenció Harry, haciéndola sonreír- ninguno de los dos es perfecto; Hermione, y eso es lo bueno. Pero si lo que quieres es librarte de mí…

-¡Oh, no te rompería el corazón de esa manera- fingió Hermione graciosamente, haciendo un ademán pomposo con los dedos.

Harry alzó nuevamente la mano, y a pesar de la incómoda postura pudo colocarla en la nuca de Hermione, logrando así atraerla hacia él. Antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, en ese increíble contacto que se estaba convirtiendo en adicción, se expresó.

-Lo que quería decir es que, si quieres librarte de mi; no dejaré que lo hagas- y la volvió a besar.

Esta vez si fue lento. Esta vez no había prisa, porque a pesar de haber perdido mucho tiempo con torpes temores tenían toda la vida por delante pare recuperarlos.

Hermione subió poco a poco las rodillas en donde se encontraban reposando la cabeza de Harry para poder profundizar un poco más el beso; sin embargo él ya había avanzado unos cuantos centímetros más por cuenta propia; y toda la calidez volvía a ser intensa.

Como pudo, Harry se levantó sin romper la conexión, llevando consigo también a Hermione, hasta quedar parados en los pies de la cama.

Él se aferró fuertemente a su cintura, a pesar de que comenzaba a familiarizarse con la inexplicable sensación que le producía besar a Hermione, aún seguía siendo todo demasiado potente como para mostrarse estable, y sospechaba que jamás lo estaría.

Sentía el calor de ella emerger por debajo de la bata, y la irremediable ambición de querer deshacer ese nudo que los separaba para palpar su piel más íntimamente, hasta que sus cuerpos se fusionen y el inconfundible olor a Hermione –una mezcla de pergamino, maderas y ella- y su propio aroma –a mar, césped y Harry- sean uno sólo.

Harry decidió llevar a cabo sus pensamientos, mientras Hermione clavaba las uñas en su espalda desnuda, trazando miles de caminos que tenían como único destino sentirlo; él se cercioró de mover las manos suavemente y sin dejar de mantener contacto, hasta donde se encontraban las puntas de la cinta que anudaban la bata.

Sin embargo Hermione gimió amargamente, cortando el encuentro de lenguas con algo de pesar, y girando luego –sin separar sus dedos de la espalda de Harry- hasta observar el reloj despertador que se encontraba en la desordenada mesa de luz.

-¡Oh por Dios, son las cinco y media de la madrugada, Harry. Hipotéticamente en dos horas deberíamos estar levantándonos para ir a trabajar- dijo, ahogando un grito y con la boca desmesuradamente abierta. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y?- indagó, simplemente con el monosílabo y acentuando su desconcierto.

-Que debemos ir a dormir- explicó Hermione con un dejo de tristeza.

-La estamos pasando bien, Hermione… o al menos yo- reprochó Harry, rodeando nuevamente su cintura, con un poco más de fuerza como un acto de no querer que se vaya. Hermione sonrió, ausente.

-Yo también la estoy pasando increíblemente bien; pero mañana tengo muchísimo trabajo. Traerán unos objetos especiales y debo estar descansada- argumentó ella, mirándolo a los ojos a medida que separaba una mano de su espalda y acariciaba la mejilla de él con el dedo índice.

Harry dibujó un puchero en sus labios, y ella lo besó rápidamente, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hermione acomodó un poco su bata desarreglada, y lo saludó con la mano; sus mejillas encendidas, su boca hinchada, su pelo _demasiado_ alborotado. Harry volvió a dibujar otro puchero y la saludó fingiendo un enfado.

Ella, evidentemente, intentaría dormir, pero estaba segura que no lo lograría.

Crookshanks pisaba sus talones una vez que se apareció en su hogar; por lo que ella lo alzó y dio unas vueltas con los pies; girando con el gato en sus manos mientras atravesaba el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación.

El felino comenzaba a ser _víctima_ de su felicidad.

Una vez allí, lo depositó en el suelo. Crookshanks había salido corriendo velozmente hasta colocarse debajo de el armario; cerciorándose de que no podría ser alcanzado, pero la miraba extrañado, con sus enormes ojos amarillos fijos en ella.

Hermione se sentó a los pies de la cama; sin quitar_ esa_ sonrisa de sus labios. Seguramente se veía como una estúpida, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida.

Luego de lanzar un hondo suspiro para intentar cargar sus pulmones que parecían no llenarse nunca, movió intranquilamente sus piernas para librarse de las pantuflas _tan queridas_ por Harry. Estas volaron por los aires; cayendo desordenadamente a ambas puntas del cuarto, contrastando con la impecable prolijidad del mismo.

Ella lanzó una carcajada imposible de contener; a medida que se levantaba para quitarse la bata. Crookshanks maulló, asustado, escondiéndose con más ahínco debajo del armario.

Si saber porqué, corrió hacia la cama y tomando la mullida almohada ahogó un gritito. Y otro. Y otro más.

Y de pronto, se encontró girando sobre el colchón, sus piernas elevadas en el aire imitando una bicicleta, mientras abrazaba la almohada contra su pecho con demasiada fuerza.

Harry la estaba volviendo completamente loca, y –paradójicamente- eso se sentía realmente bien.

_¡Crack!_

Hermione tardó en quitar la almohada que había ido a parar sobre sus ojos, y pudo visualizar a Harry, observándola con las cejas totalmente enarcadas –y seguramente- conteniendo una carcajada. Ella, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, bajó sus piernas que aún permanecían en el aire y logró arrodillarse sobre el colchón para asegurarse que realmente era él.

-Esto… son unos ejercicios que hago todas las noches- comenzó Hermione. Harry acentuó su sonrisa, asintiendo como si escuchara la mentira más grande del mundo; que desde luego, era esa. - …que me beso contigo- finalizó Hermione, entendiendo que era mucho mejor decirle la verdad, como siempre.

-Lamento haberme aparecido- explicó Harry, dando un paso hacia ella.- estuve pensando, y llegué a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos podrá dormir, tu por _los ejercicios_- Harry esquivó triunfante un almohadón que ella le arrojó dirigiéndose directo hacia su rostro- y yo porque quiero estar contigo, ahora y siempre.

Hubo un inminente silencio en donde sus ojos se conectaron intensamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Crookshanks había abandonado sigilosamente la habitación, dándoles intimidad.

Verde y castaño comunicándose sin palabras; negándose a desistir de aquella pequeña _batalla_ que se daban, a veces, inconscientemente, pero que siempre había existido como su fiel canal de comunicación. No sabían con claridad cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, pero hubo un momento en el que todo eso acabó.

Harry sonrió y dio otro paso hacia la cama. Hermione estiró sus manos mientras sus rodillas andaban por el colchón, para poder alcanzarlo.

Ya estaba todo dicho. Ambos querían más.

**-Fin del Capítulo V-**

**------------------------**

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las betas de esta historia, **Rosana** y **Glendy**, y ahora mi querida **Barby**, por actuar con total sinceridad, crítica y hacerme poner de todos los colores. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, sin ustedes dudo publicar capítulos, así que también agradezco el que me hagan continuar con la historia.

Como ya dije anteriormente, me han comentado que no deja que responda los reviews en el mismo capítulo, así que aquellos que han dejado un bonito review con su cuenta de fanfiction o su dirección de e-mail; les he contestado. Y los que no, les agradezco pilas por haberle dedicado un tiempito a esta humilde historia.

Muchas gracias a: **Pame-hhr, Tifanny, Wordenwood, Eilyn Granger, arissita, MakisS-Sakuma, hermionedepottergranger, Hikari Takaishi Y, TaNiSaKu, jasire potter, Karen, Niena Potter **y** nika Granger**; y a todos los que leen y no dejan review. Estoy agradecida por sus bonitas palabras y por seguir esta historia, dándome las fuerzas para continuar. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, o si no me lo hagan saber de cualquier de las dos maneras.

Lamento la demora, y espero no tardar tanto para subir el próximo capítulo.

Saludos grandes,

Laura.


End file.
